When A Loved Friend Vanishes
by lexiegurl
Summary: Dakota has been found alive and safe and David is finally in jail. Jess is finally home from her accident. But there is a new twist. She is pregnant! And in the final chapter she gets asked one big question. Please R&R. Final Chapter Up!
1. Chapter 1

When A Loved Friend Vanishes

Prologue:

Ever since the case of Kara Williams, a 15 year old who had been kidnapped, Jess had been most affected. Not by the case, she was more affected by Dakota. Dakota was Kara's best friend and the first time Jess ever met her, she knew there was going to be a special friendship. Dakota's parents loved her, sure, but they were hardly ever home due to work, so Jess sort of became a big sister and a mother to 15 year old Dakota throughout the case.

When the team had found Kara dead, they didn't know who would tell the parents or Dakota. Jess decided that she would tell Dakota the bad news. Once she had, That was the definite bonding moment then and ever since then Dakota and Jess would see each other everyday.

It had been about 6 months since Jess first met Dakota. She came to the office everyday from school, then Dakota walked home. Dakota had become part of the team. She was part of the family at the office. Everyone loved her, even Pollock. Her daily visits were part of the normal routine. They all loved her and they never waned anything to change that.

Chapter 1:

"Hi Jess." Dakota said as she walked into Jess's office. She was happier than normal. It was 4 pm, the normal time that Dakota came in. She would always stay for an hour and then walk the half-mile walk home. She was always home by 5:30 because her mom got home at 6 and she always had to be home when her mom got home. Thankfully her parents approved the friendship and everyone was glad of that.

"Hey Dakota." Jess said. Nicole was normally there too when Dakota got there but she had stepped out for awhile. "What are you so happy about?" Jess asked.

"This." Dakota said as she handed the paper to Jess. "It's my report card. Straight A's." Dakota said with her voice full of excitement.

"Great work." Jess said as she stood up and gave a big hug for her good work.

"Thanks." Dakota said. "I'm doing good to become an FBI agent."

"Yes you are. With those grades, you won't have the slightest problem." Jess said. Dakota just smiled.

"You ready for the evidence support part in your report?" Antonio came around the corner asking Jess. Nicole was tagging along behind him.

"Very close." Jess said.

"Um. Hey Antonio, hey Nicole." Dakota said.

"Hey Dakota." Nicole and Antonio said almost at exactly the same time.

"Look at what Dakota accomplished." Jess said as she handed Nicole and Antonio her report card.

"Congratulations, straight A's." Nicole said.

"That's great Dakota." Antonio said.

"Thanks. I have to make sure Pollock sees too." Dakota said.

"You will. Don't worry." Nicole said.

"Yeah. So y'all aren't on a case?" Dakota asked.

"No. We're actually waiting for Jess to finish her report." Nicole teased.

"Hey, I'm not a rookie anymore, but I still like to take my time." Jess said.

"Do I really want to be an FBI agent? Looks like to much paper work." Dakota said curiously.

"Ha-ha. You learn right." Antonio joked. "It looks like a lot, but the actual work of finding the missing person, reuniting the families, it's all worth it."

"Yeah. You guys look like you have fun daily." Dakota said.

"Oh we do." Nicole said. "We do."

Pollock then walked around the corner. "How is that report coming Mastriani?" Pollock asked.

Jess looked up at him. "Less than half a page to go." Jess said.

"Good. Hi Dakota." Pollock said.

"Hi. Guess what!" Dakota said getting excited again.

"What?" Pollock asked curiously.

"I got straight A's on my report card." Dakota said. She handed him the paper.

"Great job." Pollock said as he gave her a hug.

Pollock was like a second father to her, Jess was like a second mom to her and Nicole and Antonio were like a brother and sister to her.

"OK, well Mastriani, I will let you get back to work." Pollock said. "Bye Dakota."

"Bye." Dakota said as he left. So they all sat around and talked for awhile longer and before they knew it, it was 5 pm and Dakota had to leave. "Well, I better leave and head home." Dakota said.

"OK Dakota, we'll see you tomorrow." Jess said.

"Ok bye everyone." Dakota said.

"Bye." All three of them said.

As Dakota was walking home, a guy in a dark blue SUV drove up beside her and rolled down the passenger window. "Hi Dakota." The guy said in a slightly mean voice.

Dakota looked at the guy to reveal her worst horror. It was David. David was one of the guys that helped kidnap and murder Kara. "Hi." Dakota said in a shaky voice.

"Get in the car." David said.

"No." Dakota said as she tried to get away.

David pulled out a gun and pointed it at Dakota. "Scream and I shoot you. Now, get in the car." David said.

Dakota only got in the car so that she wouldn't get killed. As soon as she shut the door on the passenger side, the SUV sped off.

The whole team, including Pollock, were sitting around Jess's desk just talking since they didn't have a case. It was around 6 pm and Jess's work phone rang. "Mastriani." Jess answered.

"Hi Jess, it's Kim, Dakota's mom." Kim said.

"Hey. What's up?" Jess asked.

"Is Dakota there with you?" Kim asked worriedly.

"No why?" Jess asked.

"She isn't home and none of her school stuff is here either." Kim said. "Did she leave around 5 today, like normal?"

"Yeah, she did." Jess said. "Why don't you come on into the office and we'll figure something out ok?" Jess said.

"Ok, I'm on my way." Kim said.

Jess hung up the phone. "Jess what's wrong?" Nicole asked her partner off of Jess's scared look.

"Um, Dakota isn't home and neither is any of her school things. Kim called me to tell me that. I think she's been kidnapped." Jess said.

The team could only look at each other in shock as they realized that a loved friend had just vanished.

**I hope you like it! Please review so I can update sooner! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ok, let's get going. Whoever kidnapped Dakota could've been related to kidnapping and killing Kara." Pollock said.

"Does she have a cell phone?" Nicole asked.

"No, she was going to be getting one later this month or next month." Jess said. "She was excited about it."

They all got up and walked to the bullpen in silence. "Ok people, who were our main suspects from Kara's case that got away?" Pollock asked.

"Almost too many to name." Jess said.

"Great." Pollock said sarcastically.

"Maybe the two cases aren't even related." Antonio said.

"Could we be so lucky?" Jess asked.

"Who knows." Nicole said.

"Where is Kim?" Pollock asked.

"On her way." Jess said.

"Ok, I want you and Scott with Kim and after you talk to her, meet Cortez at Dakota's house for forensics." Pollock said.

"Yes sir." Jess said. They all left and went to where they needed to be.

After a few minutes Kim arrived at the office. "Jess, Nicole?" Kim asked half crying.

"Hey Kim." Jess said. "Hey calm down, calm down, it's going to be ok, I promise. Ok?" Jess asked.

"I know but I just want to know where Dakota is." Kim said. She was slowly starting to calm down but she was still panicked even though she wasn't really crying.

"Ok, now Kim, this might be hard, but anything you can tell us will help us find Dakota quicker ok?" Nicole said.

"Ok, I'll try my best to help." Kim said still slightly crying.

"Ok. Is there anyone that Dakota mentioned to you that maybe was following her, or someone she was scared of that might hurt her?" Jess asked.

"She never said about anyone following her, but I mean she would always tell me how she was scared of like five people that had a big part in Kara's case." Kim said.

"Which five people were she scared of?" Jess asked.

"I don't remember their names, all I know is that they had a big part in Kara's case that's why she was scared of them. But about 2 months ago, her fear dropped because nothing had happened and she knew FBI agents, so she didn't think she had to worry about it." Kim said.

"Yea, we understand that." Nicole said.

"Oh God, do you think whoever killed Kara has Dakota?" Kim said with extreme fear in her voice.

"We don't know. We are trying to figure that out now." Jess said. "But if they are we're not going to let them hurt her, we promise." Jess said.

"Oh no, I can't believe it, why would they want Dakota?" Kim asked.

"I wish we knew." Nicole said.

"Just please, please let my daughter be ok." Kim said as she started to cry again.

"She will don't worry Kim, she'll be ok." Jess said.

"Thank you Jess." Kim said.

"Come on, let's head back to your house, see what Antonio has come up with." Jess said.

"Ok." Kim agreed. So all three of them got ready and headed to Dakota's house.

"Anything good?" Nicole asked Antonio. Antonio just looked at all three of them.

"Can I talk to you Nick, Jess?" Antonio asked.

"Oh god, what? _**Tell**_ me Antonio. What is it?" Kim begged Antonio.

Antonio looked at her sympathetically. "I will tell you later I promise." Antonio told her. "Right now it's more so evidence." Antonio said. Nicole and Jess just looked at Antonio. All three of them walked out of hearing range of Kim.

"What is it Antonio?" Nicole asked worried.

"I found this." Antonio said. "I don't know when Dakota got it or who it is from but it's not good." Antonio said as he handed the paper to Nicole.

"I know you Dakota. You're part of Kara, such a sweet loving girl. Sorry to kill her but it was her time. Well now it is your time. I will find you and when I do, you will know exactly how your best friend felt except this time, we know we have your FBI friends that we can play around with too. They will be tortured emotionally just as bad as you will be tortured physically. It will be so much fun. See you soon Dakota." Nicole read the letter out loud. "Who would do that?" Nicole asked in pure shock.

"Well, now we know the two cases are definitely related." Jess said.

"That is just what we didn't need." Antonio said.

"I wonder when she got this." Nicole said. "And we know that her mom doesn't know because she would have told us about it."

"True, but we need to show it to her, maybe she knows something." Jess said. "I'll do it."

Nicole and Antonio looked over at Jess. They knew that she was the closest to Dakota and it was hurting her the most, but they knew that this would only make her more determined. "OK Jess." Nicole said.

Jess walked over to Kim. "Kim." Jess said. Kim turned around. She seen the pain and pure fear in Jess's eyes. That's when she instantly knew that something was extremely wrong.

"Jess, what is it?" Kim asked, now worried more than ever.

"Kim, has Dakota received any unmarked mail since Kara was killed?" Jess asked.

"Um, let me think." Kim said. "About a week ago something addressed to her came in the mail but it had no return address which I thought was strange. I didn't open it though because I never open her mail, because it's hers and hers only." Kim said.

"Do you have that envelope?" Jess asked.

"No, I gave it to her and she kept the letter but trashed the envelope the next day." Kim said. "I kept asking her what it was about but she would never tell me."

"We found it and that's why Antonio didn't want to show it to you." Jess said.

"Jess please tell me what it is. I trust you so much." Kim begged Jess now with tears forming in her eyes.

"Here." Jess said sympathetically as she handed Kim the letter.

Kim took the letter and read it. "Oh god why didn't she tell me?" Kim cried out to Jess. She said it so loud that Antonio and Nicole had heard her. They glanced over to Kim and Jess.

"She didn't want you to know." Jess said.

"You knew?" Kim asked starting to get mad at Jess.

"No Kim, I didn't. If I would've I would have protected Dakota." Jess said.

"No, no you're not telling the truth." Kim said.

"Kim, I have never lied to you, I am not lying now. I didn't know. None of us did. You have to believe me." Jess said.

"You're are lying Jess." Kim said. Jess just looked at her then stormed off into another room.

What Kim said had deeply hurt Jess. She had just now realized that Dakota was really missing with a killer that they didn't know. Jess backed up to the wall and just slid down to the ground. She just sat there for a second before actually starting to cry. Nicole and Antonio seen Jess and walked over to her. Nicole got down to Jess's level. "Jess, it's ok." Nicole said.

"No, Nicole it's not." Jess said. "Dakota is with a killer and we have no clues to go on and now Kim thinks that I knew about that letter and kept silent." Jess said completely crying.

"It'll be ok, we will find her and we know that we didn't know about the letter. Kim is just upset right now because Dakota has disappeared. She'll get over it." Nicole said trying to support her partner.

"Thanks Nicole, I know, it's just I don't know, I just don't want to believe it." Jess said trying to get her composure back and stay strong for her partners.

"We don't either, but we have to, and all we can do is focus on finding her and we will find her, I promise Jess. We tell this to people all the time and it always comes true, so believe me as your friend, we will find Dakota." Nicole said.

"Ok Nicole, I believe you." Jess said.

"Good, I'm glad. Now come on, let's head back to the office and see what we can figure out from this letter." Nicole said.

"Ok, Nicole." Jess said as she stood up and got her composure back. "Hang on, I want to go tell Kim something." Jess said.

"Ok Jess." Nicole said.

Jess went and found Kim so she could talk to her for a second. "Kim?" Jess asked hoping she would be willing to talk.

Kim turned around and looked at Jess. She just looked at her and turned back around and looked out the window. "She always loved it outside. I could barely keep her inside when I was home." Kim said.

"I bet. Every time that we had to make her leave early because we have to go somewhere for a case, she would always beg me to go, but I always had to say no because it wasn't safe." Jess said.

"Not surprising." Kim said. "She loved going on new adventures." While Jess was talking to Kim, Nicole had come up to the doorway to listen.

"Well, I'm sorry that something happened to Dakota but Kim I am telling you, we will find Dakota." Jess said. "She will be alive and safe, I promise."

"I trust you Jess and I'm sorry for getting mad at you over that letter. I know that if you, Nicole, Antonio, or Pollock knew about it, you would tell me about it." Kim said.

"It's ok Kim, we're all just upset right now." Jess said.

"I know but still I'm sorry." Kim said. "Are you heading back to the office?"

"Yea we're heading back, see if we can figure anything else out." Jess said.

"Ok, if you find anything, will you please tell me Jess?" Kim asked.

"Of course I will." Jess said. "Everything will be ok Kim."

"I know Jess, I'm just scared right now." Kim said.

"It's ok." Jess said. "Bye Kim."

"Bye Jess." Kim said.

Jess walked out of the room. "Oh and Jess, thanks for the support." Kim said.

"Your welcome Kim." Jess said. She then went out of the room and seen Nicole standing there. "You were listening?" Jess asked.

"Yeah." Nicole said.

"She's torn apart." Jess said.

"I bet." Nicole said. "You did good trying to make her feel better." Nicole said.

"Thanks." Jess said. "Come on, let's head to the office, see what we can find."

"Ok, Jess." Nicole said as the two left. Antonio was going to follow them later, but he was hanging behind to make sure there was no more evidence.

**_I hope you like it... next chapter is a different point of view... Please leave reviews... Thanks!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So how does it feel Dakota?" David asked.

"How does what feel?" Dakota asked in fear.

"To be in Kara's place, just moments before she died." David said.

"You wouldn't kill me." Dakota said with still even more fear in her voice.

"No I wouldn't, I couldn't. Then it wouldn't be any fun. We have oh let's see, Jess, Nicole, Antonio and oh yeah Pollock." David said.

"Don't you play with them, they don't deserve to be hurt." Dakota said with anger now taking over in her voice.

"Now, now. Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt them emotionally or nothing like that. I have friends that helped me with Kara. So they are going to 'help' me." David said trying to threaten Dakota somewhat.

"No, they are going through enough not knowing where I am, they don't deserve more." Dakota said with tears forming in her eyes from anger.

"True, but before all of this starts to actually go down, like the videos, threats, fake ransoms, and so on, I want you to meet the people that will be helping me." David said trying to be sarcastic but having a hard time. He kept glaring at Dakota the whole time he was talking to her. "Come on in guys."

The other 4 guys then walked in the basement that Dakota was being held captive in. It was the basement of an old bar that was isolated from everything that had shut down about 3 years ago. But she would not be staying there for long periods of time just so David could throw the FBI off of his trail of where he was keeping Dakota. "Oh no." Dakota whispered to herself, fear now washing over her body as she noticed all four men from the ones that escaped from being arrested in Kara's kidnapping and murder.

"You should recognize these four guys." David said in a wicked voice to Dakota. "You know Chad, Dustin, Jason, and Brad."

"Yeah, I believe that we have met before." Dakota said trying to sound brave and sarcastic and it sort of seemed to be working at first.

"Oh, yeah. You were that girl's best friend. The one that we murdered. Unfortunately, your fate is upon us now. So I suggest that you follow orders and maybe, just maybe we'll let you out alive." Dustin said to Dakota.

"Shut up. I don't like it when people talk about what happened to Kara." Dakota said as she was starting to get really angry.

"What are you going to do about it?" David asked teasingly.

Dakota just glared at David. "Shut up. Haven't you done enough?" Dakota was almost screaming at him from anger.

"No, I haven't actually. But I think by holding you away from everyone for a while might do some good." David said. The other four men were sitting over there half laughing at what David was telling Dakota.

"Really? Well you don't need to bring Kara into any of this." Dakota said with extreme anger in her voice.

"I will bring her up whenever I want to." David said as he was getting down in Dakota's face. "You know what? The guys in jail now are innocent and I was the one that killed your friend. She was just asking for it." David said in Dakota's face. She was swallowing hard to get down the anger that was bubbling up inside of her. "We all know that."

Dakota was just glaring at him until finally she had had enough. She punched David in the face hard enough to knock him off balance. While he was trying to get his balance back she went over and punched him again and this time it was hard enough to knock him to the floor. "Get her! Don't just stand there and watch!" David yelled at the other guys.

Brad got up and grabbed Dakota forcing her against the wall hard enough to knock the breath out of her. Brad pulled out his gun and stuck it in her face. "I'd hate to kill you now, it would make it no fun for your FBI friends. Now I suggest you calm your little pretty self down before I decide it's time that this gun needs to go off." Brad said to Dakota with the gun pressed up against her forehead.

"To avoid another incident like this one, I want her tied up." David said. When he got up he had a black eye and a bloody lip from Dakota beating him to the ground. "If this happens again, I will kill you personally." David said as he got up in her face. Dakota just went and glared David straight in the eyes. "I was going to send your agents a video of you first, but I think a nice little note in blood would be just as good for now. It will only throw them off so far that there is no chance that they will ever find you. Now tie her up over there in the corner, but don't knock her out yet, I still need her up and awake to see the torture that is to come for her. Now tie her up and if she tries to get away while your tying her up, just shoot her I don't care."

What David had just said had put enough fear in Dakota that she wasn't even going to try to get away right now, but she was far from giving up. "Come on." Brad said as he snatched her up with the gun still pointed at her. They then walked over to the corner and Travis and Dustin tied Dakota up with her legs tied together so she couldn't run away and her arms tied behind her back so she could fight back when they started getting near her.

"Good. Now maybe you will learn." David said. In the process of tying Dakota up, David had taken some of Dakota's blood and written a nice little note to the team. "Now Brad, make sure this gets to our little FBI friends and for god's sake, don't get caught." David said.

"Don't worry, I won't. I know just the way to get it to them." Brad said.

"Good. I don't care how you do it, just do it. I will see you when you get back." David said to Brad as he left.

"Now, shall we let you stay awake or go ahead and knock you out?" David asked out loud to the other guys.

"Keep her up, make her scared first, then knock her out." Jason said.

"Wow. I like that idea. That's what we'll do. For now, pretty little Dakota, all you can do is just wait. Wait for us to decide what we will do next. And just know that it will not be good." David said in a mean tone to Dakota.

Dakota got up a slight nerve and decided to push it. "I don't care what you do. Jess will find you and when they do they will make up a reason to make sure that you die." Dakota threatened David.

"Really well, right now I'm not worried about that. They need to find you first." David said. "And believe me, it won't be easy." David threatened. "Now, shut up, sit back, and be quiet before I do decide to shoot you." David said.

Instantly Dakota got quiet and sat back hoping that Jess and the rest of the team could find her in time because even though she was acting tough and strong on the outside, on the inside she was filled with fear and terror and all she could do was pray that she would be found in time before they decided to kill her.

**_Please R&R! I hope you like it and I will update soon!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So what do we now know agents?" Pollock asked Nicole and Jess before they even had time to step off of the elevator.

"Well, we found a threatening letter that probably came to Dakota about a week or two ago." Jess said as she nervously looked at Pollock.

"Great and do you have this letter?" Pollock asked the two agents.

"Why wouldn't we sir?" Nicole asked Pollock.

"Well agent, can I completely trust you and Cortez together?" Pollock asked.

Jess just stood back knowing that there was getting ready to be a breakout fight between Pollock and Nicole. "Sir?" Nicole asked.

"Oh I don't know, you and Cortez like to team up on things a lot but see, Mastriani here, she is your partner." Pollock said as he stepped up and got close to Nicole's face.

"I know that sir." Nicole said.

"Ok, I was just saying, maybe you had left the letter back with Cortez so that for whatever reason, it wouldn't get here." Pollock said.

"Sir, why would you ever think that?" Nicole asked Pollock.

"I'm not, I'm just saying that." Pollock said.

"Good sir. Now here, this is the letter." Nicole said as she pulled out the paper and then handed it to Pollock.

"Thank you agent." Pollock said. He then took the paper and began reading it. "Wow, so we now know that the cases are related don't we?" Pollock said.

"Yes sir." Nicole said. Jess was just standing back and watching the two talk.

"Great. I want you two to come up with a list of all of the people that had anything to do with Kara's case and I want that list in my hand in an hour." Pollock said.

"You'll have it in your hand in less than 45 minutes." Nicole said as she turned and looked at Jess. "Come on Jess, we have to go find that list." Nicole said as she glanced back at Pollock and then they walked off to their desks to come up with the list.

"What was that all about?" Jess asked beginning to get curious.

"What was what all about?" Nicole asked as she sat down at her desk and began to work on her computer.

"You and Pollock with that thing about Antonio." Jess said.

Nicole looked over at Jess. "Jess, it's- it's nothing." Nicole said.

"Nick, it has to be something. You and Pollock wouldn't be getting into conversations like that if something wasn't up between you and Antonio." Jess said.

Nicole took a deep breath before starting to tell Jess. "Jess, it's, I don't know, I'll tell you after we find Dakota." Nicole said as she was looking over at Jess.

"Ok Nicole." Jess said. "About that list, how many people do you think that we are going after?" Jess asked.

"I think there was only the 5 people that got away that would want to go after Dakota too." Nicole said.

"And they are?" Jess asked.

"They are, David, Chad, Dustin, Brad and Jason." Nicole said. She didn't have to say their last names because they already knew who they were. "That is our list of people."

"Wow, I think this was the world's quickest assignment to hand in to Pollock." Jess said.

"Oh I know, come on. Let's go ahead and give it to him." Nicole said as she stood up. Jess got up also and went to head to Pollock's office. "Here is the list you asked for sir." Nicole said once they were in Pollock's office.

Pollock just looked at them. "Wow Scott, you probably just made record time." Pollock said.

"Thank you sir." Nicole said sarcastically.

"Right agent. So there are only five men?" Pollock asked.

"Only five men that would want anything to do with Dakota." Jess said. Jess looked at Nicole and Pollock then decided to speak up. "Those are the only five that she was scared of. She told me that they threatened her shortly after Kara's death and after about a month, me and her both dropped our level of being scared that something would happen to Dakota. She never told me about the note." Jess said.

"So you thought that she was safe?" Pollock asked.

"Yes, we both did." Jess said.

"Oh ok." Pollock said. "Well I want to know where all five of these guys are and I want all five of them in here now." Pollock said.

"Their whereabouts are unknown as of right now." Nicole said. "And if they are the ones with Dakota we are never going to find them."

"That is true." Pollock said. Nicole and Jess stood there in amazement at what their boss had just said. "We need proof that Dakota is ok. I'd like to talk to those five people from Kara's case but I doubt that will happen so, get me proof for now." Pollock said.

While Pollock was sitting there talking, Jess went into a vision. _It was Kara. She seen Kara covered in blood but she seen her alive. Dakota then came running over to where Kara was. The two girls were talking but Jess couldn't make out what they were saying. It was dark and dusty in the area where they were but Jess couldn't make anything out. Kara then disappeared right from Dakota and Dakota then looked up into Jess's eyes and then disappeared. _Suddenly Jess was slammed back into reality.

"Jess?" Nicole asked. "What is it?"

All the color had left Jess's face. She couldn't believe what she had just seen but she knew that something bad was going to happen to Dakota and it would be similar to what happened to Kara "It was Kara. She was covered in blood but then Dakota came running over to her. They were talking but I don't know what they were saying. It was really dark and dusty, but then Kara disappeared and Dakota turned around, looked me in the eyes and then she disappeared." Jess said.

"So it has something to do with Kara as well as Dakota?" Nicole asked.

"I think that she is going to get hurt or killed like Kara did." Jess said.

"No she is not, do you understand me agent?" Pollock told Jess.

Jess just looked over at her boss. She then realized that Pollock was now starting to get worried about Dakota and he didn't want anything to happen to her. "Yes sir." Jess said.

"Now go find me proof that she's alive agents." Pollock ordered Nicole and Jess.

"Yes sir." Nicole said as her and Jess walked out of Pollock's office.

Just as Nicole and Jess were about to step on the elevator to see if they could go find out if Dakota was still alive, Antonio stepped off of the elevator. "Hey." Antonio said as he almost ran into Nicole.

"Hey." Nicole said quickly.

"There was nothing else at the house other than the letter. She definitely didn't make it home today." Antonio said.

"Ok, so we need witnesses from her abduction site." Nicole said.

"Yea, but the problem is, we don't know where that was." Antonio said.

"Well, it can only be within a half mile area." Jess said.

"True, we can canvas the area tomorrow, it's too late to do it now." Antonio said.

"Yeah." Nicole said. "We wouldn't get any witnesses at 9 at night."

"Go home agents." Pollock said as he came around to the elevator where the three were talking.

"What sir?" Jess asked surprised.

"Get your stuff and go home. All of you." Pollock said. "Like Scott said, we're not going to get much done at 9 at night."

"Sir, I didn't say that, I just said we wouldn't have any witnesses." Nicole said.

"Right, well then I say we will get nothing accomplished at 9 at night, now go home." Pollock said.

Nick, Jess, and Antonio just looked at each other. "Ok sir, what time do you want us back?" Nicole asked.

"Let's see about 7 am." Pollock said.

"You got it sir." Nicole said.

Pollock then walked back to his office. "Ok, well there is nothing that I need to get and so I'm going to go ahead and leave." Jess said.

"Ok Jess, we'll see you tomorrow." Nicole said.

"Ok Nicole, bye you guys." Jess said to them as she stepped on the elevator.

"Bye." Nicole and Antonio said to her as she left.

So Jess rode the elevator down to the FBI parking garage. She walked up to her car where she found an envelope addressed to her on her windshield. She opened it up and found that it was written in blood. She swallowed hard before actually reading the letter. She then finished unfolding the paper and read it. **_We have her and don't worry, this is only the start of what's to come for you agent. You will never find her. At least not for awhile agent. Good Luck!_**

Jess felt her face get pale. She knew that had to be written in Dakota's blood, if it wasn't then it was going to be a miracle. She folded the letter up and headed back upstairs to her level of the FBI building. "Jess, are you ok? You look like you just saw something." Nicole said as she seen her partner come running off of the elevator with a pale face.

Jess couldn't think of anything to say, she was totally speechless. "When I went down to my car, this was on the windshield." Jess barely managed to tell that much to her partners.

"What is it?" Nicole asked as she carefully unfolded the paper. Nicole and Antonio read the letter at the same time. "Wait, who is this from?" Nicole asked scared now because of what she had just read.

"I don't know, I don't know, but it's not good." Jess said fear now coming out in each of her words.

"Yeah, I'll go run the blood DNA right now, and pray to god it's not Dakotas." Antonio said.

"I will be." Jess said.

It only took about 45 minutes before Antonio came over to Nicole and Jess's desk to give them the results. While he had been running the DNA, Pollock had heard word of the letter and went and questioned Nicole and Jess about it. "I have the results." Antonio said. The all looked up at him fearfully. "It is Dakota's, but I don't think she's dead." Antonio said.

"Oh they wouldn't kill her, not yet." Jess said.

"And how come you have that theory Mastriani?" Pollock asked.

"They took her to get at us. They wouldn't kill her, not now, not yet." Jess said.

"Nice theory Mastriani, but I don't think that they took her to get at us." Pollock said.

"Sir, they know we are like family to her. They know how close we got involved in Kara's case, so they think why wouldn't we try just as hard on Dakota's case, especially since the two are related." Jess said.

"Sir, Jess does make a good point." Nicole said.

"She does. Well as good of a theory that is, and I like it, but it isn't getting us any closer to finding Dakota, all we know now is that she is possibly injured, and with the same people that killed Kara. That is not a good combination." Pollock said. "Now that we know no more than we did when I told you all to leave the first time, why don't you get your things agents and go home."

"I can't do that sir, she is like my sister, and I can't leave her out there." Jess argued with Pollock.

"It's an order agent. Go home." Pollock said.

Jess just glared straight into Pollock's eyes. "Yes sir." Jess said anger in voice.

"Be back at 7, and we will get more accomplished. I promise Mastriani." Pollock said.

Jess turned around and looked at Pollock. "Thank you sir." Jess said. So then Jess caught up to Nicole and Antonio and they all got into the elevator and went down to the parking garage. Jess's car was the closest to the elevator so they passed by it first. "Hey Antonio, is it ok if I talk to Nicole for a few minutes, alone?" Jess asked.

"Yea, sure. I'll meet you at my car Nick." Antonio said.

"Ok Antonio." Nicole said. "So what's up Jess?"

"Nicole, what if Dakota is already dead?" Jess asked.

"Don't think like that, stay positive. You know she is alive. You proved a good point in there with your theory Jess. They did this to get at us more so then to get at her." Nicole said.

"Ok, she probably is alive now, but what if we don't find her in time?" Jess asked.

"Jess, look at me ok?" Nicole said firmly to Jess. Jess looked Nicole directly in her eyes. "She will be fine. They won't kill her I promise ok?" Nicole asked Jess.

Jess's eyes had begun to fill with tears. "Ok Nicole, I know. I'll stay positive and know that she will be ok." Jess said tears gently falling down her face.

"It's ok Jess, I promise, and you know that I have never lied to you. Everything will work out ok?" Nicole asked Jess.

"Ok, thank you Nicole." Jess said.

"Your welcome." Nicole said. "Now you better head home before Pollock catches you out here." Nicole said slightly laughing.

"Ha-ha yea, I don't want to be caught." Jess said also slightly laughing. "I'll see you tomorrow Nick." Jess said.

"Ok Jess. Bye." Nicole said.

"Bye Nick." Jess said as she got into her Jeep and drove off.

Nicole walked over to where Antonio was standing by his Dodge Durango. "Are you ok Nick?" Antonio asked her from her sad expression.

"Yea, I'm ok." Nicole showed a slight smile. "Can we just head to your place?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah, sure." Antonio said. "I'll meet you there." Antonio said. They shared a quick kiss and then Nicole walked over to her car and they both got into their cars and headed over to Antonio's for the night.

**_R&R Please... I will post again soon, I promise!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I got the letter to them easily." Brad said as he walked back into the basement where everyone including Dakota, were at.

"Great, Brad. How did you get it to them?" David asked.

"I went into the FBI parking garage, left it on agent Mastriani's windshield, and made sure she would get it." Brad said.

"Nice. Even though they probably will find out it was you on the cameras, that's what I want, to where they know it's us that has this precious little girl." David said as he turned around to Dakota. "Right?"

Dakota just stared him down with a death look. "Yep." Dakota said quickly.

"But see, I want to make the video, but the problem is, once I have it delivered, I have to move you so that Jess won't find you because once they see this scene, they will know that it is here because of this is where Kara was killed, but don't worry baby, I won't kill you here." David said.

Dakota just kept staring him down with the same death look as before. "What are your plans to do with me anyway?" Dakota asked trying to sound angry with her every word and she was doing a great job of hiding her fear.

"Well, now she wants to know." David said aloud to all of the guys. They all began laughing somewhat at that. "Dakota, sweetie, don't you worry about that. You will find out as I plan it and carry it out. Here is the main idea of it all though. Your little agent friends have exactly one week to find you alive, and if they don't then we give you up, dead." David said as he got very close to her face.

Dakota swallowed hard as the fear began consuming the outside of her body. She knew that Jess and Nicole and everyone else were good at solving cases quickly, but with David there was no telling what he had planned for her and she knew she would be bouncing from place to place which would only make it harder on them. "Jess will find me in time, I know she will." Dakota said.

"Don't be so sure, it took them 10 days to find Kara, but see with you, it will be day eight that we give your body to them, but you might be right, maybe they will surprise us. It won't be easy though." David whispered right in Dakota's face.

"Right." Dakota whispered in David's face.

"Well." David said as he stood up. "I think it's time to make that video. I know exactly where we are going next. We've let you get by without much pain and extreme fear, but now that time is over. Your friends will be able to see you get beat until you're unconscious, and they will see who is doing it also. And so, that should throw them way off balance. That is exactly what we want right guys?" David asked aloud to them.

"Right." Jason said in a wicked voice.

"Now, who shall do the filming? I'll let you choose Dakota, since this will be the only time you will be able to choose." David said slyly. That was enough to put the fear into Dakota that she didn't want to think about anything after this.

She took a deep breath. "Ok, how about Jason does the filming?" Dakota asked not very hopeful.

"You read our minds, that's who we had in mind also." David said to Dakota.

"Wow, shocking." Dakota said in a sarcastic tone.

David just shook his head. "Ok Jason just tell me when you are ready." David said.

"I am ready." Jason said.

"Great." David said. He then went and got in front of the camera because he wanted the agents to know exactly who was doing this. "Hi agents." He said to the camera. "You obviously know who me and my friends are and if not oh well, that's for you to figure out. Back there is Dakota, alive and well." David said as he moved out of the way to show Dakota's now fearful face as the reality gripped her tighter and tighter that she was about to be hurt by the one man that she never wanted to see again in her life. "Now how about we let the fun start." David said in a sarcastic tone.

He got up and then walked over to Dakota. She looked up at him fear written all in her eyes. She swallowed hard and prepared for the worst, which was exactly what she needed to do because she was going to need it. First he reached down and snatched her up off the floor. He looked her directly in the eyes with a malicious look that Dakota had never seen in her life.

He then pulled her forward and slammed her against the wall. It was so hard that it knocked her breath right out of her. She started gasping to catch her breath again. He then turned on her and punched her so hard that she fell to the floor in pain. She hadn't really had time to grasp on to what was happening yet. He then kicked her three times in a row and she curled up from the pain. He stopped for a minute and just looked at her with an emotionless look. "So helpless, that is what I like." David said quietly to only where she could hear it.

Dakota had begun crying from the pain. She was still tied up so there wasn't much she could do to fight back. He then pulled her up again and punched her in the face. Once she got her composure back she didn't think it could get any worse, but she was wrong. He took her and threw her against the other wall hard enough that it knocked the breath out of her a second time and she had slammed her head so hard from hitting the wall that she had fallen to the floor with a lifeless body. She was still grasping on to consciousness but barely. He walked over to where she was lying. He looked down at her and she looked up at her. Suddenly, she felt a cold rush and then everything in her world went black. David picked Dakota up to where she was in perfect view of the camera. "Don't worry agents I wouldn't kill her yet. You have one week to find her or she is dead, and this is not the last of our fun and games to you." David said. He then dropped Dakota and she fell lifelessly to the ground. David knew that the agents were going to have a good time over what he had just done. Jason then turned off the camera. "I want you to deliver that in the morning, Jason." David said.

"You got it David." Jason said.

"Now where are we going to be taking her?" Dustin asked curiously.

"I'm still trying to choose where." David said. "But one thing is for sure, they won't be able to find it from any of our records in the files." David said as he showed a wicked smile.

_**Please R&R. I will update again soon. And next chapter someone comes back...**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was the next morning and everyone was back at the office. "Anything new?" Jess asked since she was the last one to arrive at the office.

"Nope." Antonio said.

"With her being with Kara's killers, anything is possible though." Nicole said.

"Well, we know she's alive." Jess said.

"Maybe, maybe not. It's on paper, it can't be trusted agent." Pollock said.

"I know sir, I just like hanging on to hope." Jess said.

"Right agent. Now Mastriani and Scott, go find me proof." Pollock said.

"Yes sir." Jess said as her and Nicole left to go to their desks.

"Cortez, you go back to Dakota's house and talk to the mom again, tell her what's going on. She deserves to know just as much as we do." Pollock said.

"Yes sir." Antonio said as he walked away. Pollock just stood there hoping for the best, but knowing the worst has probably happened.

"I really hope Dakota is ok." Jess said.

"Don't worry too much Jess, I'm sure she's ok." Nicole said.

"But still, what is this?" Jess asked out loud.

"What?" Nicole asked.

"I don't know. It's an email from someone I don't know." Jess said.

"It's the government, you should expect that." Nicole said.

"No, not in the government account, in the personal account." Jess said.

"Really?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah, there's no name, just an email." Jess said.

"Open it." Nicole encouraged Jess.

"Ok." Jess said. So she opened the email.

"What is it?" Nicole asked.

"Go look underneath your car agent, we have a gift for you." Jess said as she read the email out loud to Nicole.

"What do you think it is?" Nicole asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to go find out." Jess said as she got up from her desk and pulled out her gun even though she was still in the office.

"Mastriani!" Pollock yelled out to her.

Jess spun around quickly. "Yes, sir?" Jess asked.

"What are you doing with your gun out?" Pollock asked.

"I got an email from someone saying that there is something for me under my car and I didn't want to take any chances." Jess said.

"Ok, right." Pollock said. "You go check." Pollock still had a puzzled look on his face.

Jess got on the elevator then went down to the parking garage. When she got down there she slowly walked over to her car with her gun still pointed at the ground as she walked up to her car. When she got there and seen no one around, she looked under the car and seen the tape. She picked it up and went back upstairs. As soon as she was on the floor of the office, Nicole quickly greeted her. "What was it?" Nicole asked before Jess could even get off the elevator.

"I don't know, it's a tape of some sort." Jess said.

"Let's go play it in Pollock's office, and get Antonio so that we can all watch it." Nicole said.

"Ok." Jess said as she went to get Antonio and she would meet Pollock and Nicole in Pollock's office.

"Sir, Jess has a tape she needs to play. She's going to get Antonio now so that we can watch it." Nicole said.

"Right agent. That's thething that was under her car?" Pollock asked.

"Yes sir." Nicole said.

"Great, I can't wait." Pollock said sarcastically not taking it to serious at this point. Nicole had different thoughts at the time and she just wanted Jess to hurry up and get in Pollock's office so that they could play the tape to see what was going on.

Jess went and found Antonio sitting at his desk. He had just gotten back from going and talking to Kim. "Hey Jess." Antonio said.

"Hey. When did you get back?" Jess asked.

"About five minutes ago." Antonio said.

"Oh ok. Well I need you to come with me to Pollock's office because we need to watch this tape. It was left under my car and I learned about it through an email." Jess said as she showed him the tape.

"Ok, Nick's there right?" Antonio asked Jess.

"Yeah, she's waiting for us." Jess said.

"Ok," Antonio said as he stood up from his desk and they both walked to Pollock's office.

"Mastriani." Pollock said as soon as she stepped in his office. "Let me see the tape." Jess handed to tape to him.

"There is no way we can get forensics, I already thought about that." Jess said.

"Really?" Pollock asked.

"Yes sir." Jess said.

"Ok agent, well play it." Pollock said as he handed the tape back to Jess. She put it in the VCR while everyone else braced their selves for what they were about to see.

Jess hit the play button and stepped back to watch it. They instantly saw David come up on the screen. "Oh no, not him." Jess said.

Nicole just glanced back at Jess. She knew that she was the closest to Dakota and if anything bad happened to her and Jess seen it, she would lose it. Nicole turned back around to the T.V. as they continued to watch the tape. Dakota was then shown alive and well and safe. The all held their breath knowing that someone as bad as David wouldn't send them a good tape. A few seconds later they were watching David beat Dakota almost to death. At the end of the tape, they listened to what David said. When the tape was over, Jess just stood there and stared at the T.V. Tears began forming in her eyes as the reality of what she had just seen sunk in.

Nicole went over and stood in front of her. "It's ok Jess, she's going to be ok." Nicole tried to reassure her partner.

"She just got beat almost to death by her best friends killer." Jess said, tears slowly falling from her eyes.

"Jess, it's going to be ok, I promise. You know I never lie to you." Nicole said as she pulled her partner and best friend into a hug to comfort her. Jess just leaned up against Nicole's chest as tears still fell from her eyes.

"Nicole, he's going to kill her, he killed Kara before we found her now he's going to do it to Dakota." Jess said, even though her face was buried up against Nicole for support.

"Jess, look she will be ok, he's not going to kill her." Nicole said to her partner.

"I'm going to go out for a little while. I need to think about what I just saw." Jess said as she let go of Nicole and then walked out of Pollock's office.

Nicole turned around and tried to go after her but Pollock stopped her. "Let her go agent." Pollock said.

"But sir-" Nicole said and she turned around and faced him.

"She needs time to think. She'll come back when she's ready." Pollock said. He was a little worried about his agent but he knew how she acted when she was upset about something, and he knew she would come back after she had taken a break from it all.

While Nicole and Pollock were talking, Antonio had rewound the tape so he could watch it over. He had a slight idea about where that video was made but he wanted to watch it over and look. While the two were still talking about Jess he played the tape. Only 30 seconds into the tape he knew where it was exactly. "I know where she is!" Antonio said aloud.

Pollock and Nicole stopped talking and looked over at Antonio. "What Cortez?" Pollock asked.

"I know where Dakota is, where this video was shot." Antonio said.

"Where?" Nicole asked starting to get a little excited.

"It's the basement where we found Kara. I can tell by the walls and he stuff. It hasn't changed." Antonio said.

"Are you sure Cortez?" Pollock asked Antonio.

"Yes sir, I am positive." Antonio said.

"Ok, Scott, call Mastriani tell her where to meet us, Cortez get your stuff together, we're heading to that place." Pollock said as he got his stuff together and they all got ready and left.

Once they were all in their cars and heading to the old bar where they thought Dakota was being held, Nicole called Jess. Jess had completely left the office and they didn't know where she had gone. "Come on Jess pick up." Nicole said quietly to herself as she waited for Jess to pick up her phone as she was driving down the road.

Jess heard her cell phone ringing but she didn't feel like answering it. She couldn't handle anymore bad news right now and she knew that if anyone was calling her it was because they had more bad news

She just kept driving not knowing where she was going to go.

"Come on Jess answer." Nicole said nervously as Jess's answering machine on her cell phone picked up for the second time. "Jess, it's Nicole, we have a location on Dakota so call me back as soon as you get this message." Nicole said. She hung up her phone then headed on to the bar.

Once they all arrived there Pollock instantly seen the worried look on Nicole's face. "What is it agent?" Pollock asked off of Nicole's look.

Nicole looked up at him. "What sir?" Nicole asked him.

"What's wrong agent?" Pollock asked.

"I tried calling Jess twice and her phone rang until the answering machine picked up and I left a message the second time telling her we had a location on Dakota." Nicole told Pollock and Antonio.

"Wow, that's not good." Antonio said now worried about Jess.

"I will go look for Mastriani, you two go try to find Dakota." Pollock said.

"Ok sir." Nicole said with a slight tone of worry in her voice.

"Let's go." Antonio said. Nicole and Antonio had their guns out as they walked around the back of the building. Pollock watched them go around the back of the bar, then he got in his car and drove off.

Antonio and Nicole walked into the bar and slowly walked down to the basement. They looked at each other, nodded, then Nicole kicked the door in. "FBI!" Nicole yelled as they entered in the basement. It was total silence.

"They're not here." Antonio said disappointed. They put their guns up and began to look around.

"Antonio!" Nicole called from across the basement. "Come here."

Antonio came over to where Nicole was. "Yeah?" Antonio said.

"They've been here. Look at the blood, it's probably Dakota's." Nicole said.

"I'll get forensics in here." Antonio said as he got out his cell phone and made a call. Nicole just stood there looking at the scene shocked.

Meanwhile Pollock had left to go try to find Jess. He had no idea where she could be or anything, but he just knew that he was going the right way to find her. After about 5 minutes of riding, he saw Jess's car on the side of the road by a river that made him get scared for Jess, thinking that something bad had happened to her.

He pulled up in front of her car and got out. "Mastriani!" Pollock yelled hoping for an answer, but nothing. He searched around before finally seeing her. He saw her leaning up against a large rock on the edge of the river. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and she had her face buried in her hands.

Pollock seen her and walked down to where she was sitting. "Mastriani." Pollock said in a low, almost caring voice. Jess looked up at him tears running down her face. "You ok?" Pollock asked obviously noticing something was wrong, but he was hoping she would tell him.

Jess just looked up at Pollock, "How did we let this happen to Dakota?" Jess asked, trying to prevent from crying. "I mean, we got the tape and now after all that she has been through it is only getting worse for her." Jess said, tears slowly falling from her eyes.

"Look at me Mastriani." Pollock said, he's caring side beginning to show. Jess looked back up at him. "Thanks to that video, we have a location on Dakota, I have direct contact with Scott and Cortez but I was too distracted and worried about you to know if they found her there or not." Pollock said.

"What?" Jess asked, starting to become hopeful. "You know where she might be at?"

"Because of that video, Cortez noticed that it was the same place where we had found Kara." Pollock said.

"No, that's not good." Jess said, her hope was now fading quickly.

"I know, but everything will work out ok?" Pollock told Jess.

Jess just looked down at the ground and quietly said ok. "Come on, let's head back to the office, see what Scott and Cortez came up with." Pollock said as he stood up.

Jess looked up at him once he was standing up, she was still slowly crying, but she was getting a little hopeful. "I don't want to come." Jess said as she remained sitting where Pollock had found her.

"Why not Mastriani?" Pollock asked wondering why she wouldn't want to go.

"Because, if they found her dead or hurt really bad, I just don't think I could handle it, not the truth right now." Jess said as the thoughts of Dakota still being out there with David and his friends filled her mind.

Pollock got back down to her level. "Mastriani, we are all here for each other, and even though the truth is hard to want to accept, we have to and we will help each other through this no matter what." Pollock said.

Jess just looked up at him. "I can't go back sir." Jess said. She didn't want to know anything bad right now.

"I promise you Mastriani that no matter what, we will get her back, alive and safe, you have to believe in that." Pollock said.

"But the same guys that killed Kara now have Dakota with them." Jess said now screaming and crying from frustration.

"Hey, hey, hey. Look at me Mastriani. They are not going to kill Dakota or hurt her any worse, I promise you, she will be ok." Pollock said.

"I promise you Mastriani that no matter what, we will get her back, alive and safe, you have to believe in that." Pollock said.

Jess looked straight into Pollock's eyes. "Ok." She said. He stood up then he helped her up. He gave her a reassuring hug.

"Do you want to take your own car?" Pollock asked. Jess just shook her head. "Ok, You follow me ok?" Once again Jess just shook her head and then the two got in there cars and headed back to the office where Antonio and Nicole were waiting.

"Where are they?" Nicole asked pacing the floor near Antonio's desk since he was working on forensic things.

"Nick, calm down, I'm sure she's ok." Antonio said trying to get Nicole to calm down.

She just kept pacing the floor. "No, Antonio, Pollock would've called us by now." Nicole said.

"Maybe he just wants to surprise us." Antonio said. From where Nicole was she could see the elevator doors, and every time they opened she always looked up praying it was Jess and Pollock.

"Maybe, I hope so." Nicole said. The elevator doors opened and Pollock and Jess stepped off. "Jess!" Nicole half said, half yelled as she came running over to her partner, glad that she was ok. "I'm glad you're ok." Nicole said as she stood in front of Jess.

"Yeah, I just needed some time alone." Jess said. "Sorry I didn't answer my phone, I just didn't want to talk to anyone."

"It's ok, we're just glad that you're ok." Nicole said as Antonio came up behind them. Pollock was just smiling.

"Ok, now everyone in my office." Pollock said. All three of them looked at each other.

"For what sir?" Nicole asked as they started following Pollock.

Pollock stopped walking and turned around and faced Nicole. "Because I want to know about what you and Cortez found." Pollock said, "Obviously it wasn't Dakota."

"No, but we did find some things." Antonio said.

"See that's why we are going to my office." Pollock said. "For a briefing."

So they all went into his office. "So what did you two find?" Pollock asked Nicole and Antonio once they were in the office at his desk.

"Only blood, which we're assuming is Dakota's, but someone had definitely been there." Antonio said. "I've put forensics on it and they're checking everything over now."

"Anything else?" Pollock asked.

"No sir." Nicole said, but to her Antonio was acting like he knew something they didn't, like he did when he had that death threat that he didn't tell anyone about. "Antonio?"

Antonio looked up at her. "Yeah?" Antonio asked.

"Do you know something that you're not telling us?" Nicole asked Antonio, her arms were crossed and she was starting to get angry.

"No." Antonio said. "You know everything that I know."

"I don't believe you." Nicole said. Pollock figured he better jump in now before it actually got way out of hand.

"Scott." Pollock said as he got up out of his chair. "You think Cortez knows something we don't?"

"Yeah. I do." Nicole said, with obvious sarcasm in her voice.

"Cortez, what did you find out from Kim?" Pollock asked him so at least Nicole would calm down.

"Nothing more than what we already know." Antonio told Pollock. But Nicole didn't believe him.

"How do you know he's not hiding something? He hid the death threat from us." Nicole argued back.

"That doesn't mean that he's lying Scott." Pollock said.

"You don't know that though." Nicole said trying to prove her point.

"Nick, I AM NOT hiding anything, I promise. I would tell you anything I found out about Dakota, I care about her just as much as you do." Antonio also argued back.

"I don't believe you." Nicole said as she stormed out of Pollock's office to her desk to cool off.

"Don't follow her agent." Pollock told Antonio who was about to go after her.

Antonio just looked at Pollock. Jess was over in the corner of the office sitting on a chair. She had watched everything from the time they entered Pollock's office to the time Nicole left Pollock's office. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. Tears began spilling over her eyes. She began to cry quietly while Pollock and Antonio kept talking until Antonio noticed Jess. He pointed Pollock's attention to her. Pollock turned around and saw her sitting there crying.

Pollock walked over to where Jess was sitting. Antonio just stood back trying to think about what just went wrong between him and Nicole. "Mastriani." Pollock said to her once he was up to where she was sitting. Jess just looked up at him with tears falling down her face. "Are you ok?" Pollock said hoping everything was ok but inside he knew it wasn't.

Jess looked into his eyes. He had sat down in the chair beside her. She shook her head no while the tears still streamed down her face. "What's wrong?" Pollock asked just hoping for answers on something he could help with.

"I can't take this anymore." Jess said so quietly that Pollock didn't even hear her.

"What?" Pollock asked sympathetically.

"I can't take this anymore!" Jess screamed out in frustration of everything that had been happening, but not really at Pollock. It caught Antonio's attention and pulled him out of his thoughts of him and Nicole.

Antonio looked at Pollock who had glanced over at him. "What can't you take anymore?" Pollock asked trying to get Jess to talk more so that him or Antonio could help.

"I mean look at what has happened in the past month, Collin breaks up with me, then when everything starts going good, a close friend, Dakota just vanishes and she's with murderers, and now Nicole and Antonio are fighting! It is just too much for me." Jess half screamed half cried out to Pollock and Antonio.

"Remember Mastriani, I told you everything with Dakota is going to be ok, I promised you remember?" Pollock asked trying to help Jess out somewhat.

"Yes." Jess said quietly behind her tears.

Jess just sat there still crying, and she shook her head no. Pollock glanced up at Antonio who was watching the whole thing unfold. "OK, I won't break my promise, she'll be ok." Pollock said.

"Ok." Jess said still crying, but she didn't think a promise right now could make her feel better.

"Cortez, can I see you outside for a moment?" Pollock asked Antonio. Antonio gave him the ok look and Jess wondered what Pollock was up to.

Once Pollock and Antonio were outside his office Pollock told Antonio only part of his plan. "I want you to stay here with Mastriani, I have something I want to do for her, but I need her to get some rest." Pollock told Antonio.

"Ok sir," Antonio said as he listened to Pollock.

"Come on." Pollock said as they stepped back in the office. "Mastriani, Cortez is going to stay in here with you. I have to go do something so I want you to get some rest, you'll need it when I get back." Pollock said.

Jess gave Pollock an unsure look, but then she got in a comfortable position, and Pollock walked out. Before Jess knew it she was asleep and Antonio was in Pollock's office, trying to sort out his and Nick's relationship before it was too late.

Pollock went over to the DOJ and found Hamilton. "Hey." He said as he ran to catch up to Hamilton.

"Hey." Hamilton said back.

"Look, I need a big favor, for one of my agents who's having a hard time right now." Pollock said.

"What?" Hamilton asked as they stopped walking.

"I need for McNeil, to come to the FBI office to see Mastriani before he goes undercover." Pollock told him.

"Well, you caught us at a good time, he goes undercover tomorrow." Hamilton said.

"So you can do it?" Pollock asked hopeful.

"Yes he can be there in an hour." Hamilton said to Pollock. Pollock immediately smiled now that he knew that he would make Mastriani feel better.

Pollock left to head back to the office, where he could tell Antonio the good news and have Jess surprised. Meanwhile, Hamilton called Collin to his office. "McNeil."

"Sir." Collin said.

"I have something that assistant director Pollock has asked that you do for him." Hamilton said.

"What?" Collin asked surprised.

"He wants you to see his agent Mastriani before you go undercover. I told him you would be there in an hour." Hamilton said.

"Wow, why?" Collin asked confused.

"He said she's having a hard time." Hamilton said.

"Ok, I'm on my way over there now." Collin said as he walked out of the office. "Thank you sir."

"Your welcome McNeil." Hamilton said as Collin left.

Pollock got back to the office. "Cortez, come here." Pollock called to Antonio in his office. Antonio stepped outside.

"Yea sir?" Pollock asked.

"McNeil is on his way over here to visit Mastriani, we need to wake her up but don't say anything about it." Pollock said.

"I won't, don't worry." Antonio said.

So Antonio and Pollock walked back into Pollock's office. Pollock went in there and woke Jess up. "Mastriani, get up, I have something for you." Pollock told her. She slowly began to wake up.

After about 5 minutes of waking up she was fully awake. "What's going on?" She asked confused.

"Someone wants to see you." Pollock said as he stepped over to the door. He opened it and Collin walked inside.

"Collin?" Jess asked shocked.

**_Please R&R... Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I will post again soon I promise... Lexie_**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Thanks to Jess for ger great ideas and wonderful advice... couldn't do it without her...**

Jess ran up to Collin and gave him the biggest hug ever. She was so happy to see him. They shared a quick kiss before they finally started talking. "How are you?" Collin asked.

"Much better now that I got to see you." Jess said as she finally smiled. Pollock also smiled knowing he had made Jess happier.

"I'm glad I get to see you one more time before I leave." Collin said.

"Oh I am too." Jess said with the biggest smile on her face. She could not believe what Pollock had done for her. Jess turned around to Pollock. "Thank you sir." Jess said.

"Your welcome Mastriani." Pollock said, "Now go talk to your boyfriend, you don't have much time left with him." Pollock said as he smiled. Jess smiled back as her and Collin then walked out of Pollock's office.

"So feel better?" Collin asked Jess as they were walking in the office.

"Beyond what you know." Jess answered happily.

"Good. Jess, you know I love you and I always will right?" Collin asked her as they stopped walking.

Jess turned and looked at Collin. "Yea, and I don't think that I could ever love anyone else as much as I love you." Jess told him.

Collin just looked at her. "Do you really want to wait a year for me to come back?" Collin asked her.

"I don't see how I couldn't." Jess said as they gave each other a kiss. "I love you so much Collin." Jess told him.

"I love you too." Collin told Jess.

The two just smiled at each other as they went back to Jess's before Collin had to go back to work.

It was the next morning and Jess was just sitting at her desk, sad that she wouldn't see Collin for a VERY long time. Nicole walked over to her. "Hey Jess." Nicole said. Nicole had talked to Jess for like 10 minutes last night since the argument she had with Antonio but that was it, Pollock had told her the rest.

"Hey." Jess said in a depressed voice.

"What's wrong?" Nicole asked wanting to make Jess feel better especially since she knew what had been going on with her lately.

"Nothing." Jess said as she leaned back in her chair and faced Nicole.

"Come on girl, I know when something is wrong with you." Nicole said as she sat down at her desk

"It's nothing Nicole. It's just I won't be able to see Collin for a really long time and I am just going to miss him so much." Jess said to Nicole.

"Jess, you'll make it through it, I know you will." Nicole reassured Jess.

"It's nothing Nicole. It's just I won't be able to see Collin for a really long time and I am just going to miss him so much." Jess said to Nicole.

"Jess, you'll make it through it, I know you will." Nicole reassured Jess.

"I know I will, I guess it will just take time." Jess said as she leaned up to her desk and put her head in her hands and sighed.

"How about you and Antonio?" Jess asked trying to change the subject

"I don't know, I haven't talked to him since we got in that argument." Nicole said.

"At all?" Jess asked.

"No." Nicole said.

"Wow." Jess said sort of shocked at that.

"I know." Nicole said as she kept looking behind Jess, but Jess didn't even notice.

Collin walked up behind Jess, and Nicole knew what he was about to do. He put his hands on Jess's shoulders and she almost fell out of the chair. "Hey, it's cool. It's just me."Collin said.

"Collin." Jess said as she smiled. "Where did you come from?"

He glanced all around him and then over at Nicole. "You knew he was behind me?" Jess asked Nicole.

"What's a little fun?" Nicole asked just with a smile on her face from what was going on.

Jess just stared at her. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were undercover right now." Jess asked Collin.

"I don't go undercover for another hour." Collin told her.

"Really?" Jess asked him smiling.

"Yea, really." Collin said to her.

Jess just smiled. "So you come to say goodbye right?" Jess asked jokingly.

"Yea, well of course I can always leave." Collin said. "But I would hate to do that before I give you something."

Jess glanced at Nicole. Nicole gave her the 'I don't know' look. "I would hate for you to leave too." Jess said.

"How about I give it to you know before you really want to kick me out?" Collin asked her jokingly.

"Ok, I'm up to that." Jess agreed happily.

"Ok, well you know how we were talking about that you wanted to wait for me for a year until I came out of being undercover?" Collin asked Jess. Nicole was listening in their conversation because she was interested in this.

"Yeah." Jess said. She had now gotten a little worried about what might happen next.

"Well, I got you a little something just so you know I'm always here for you no matter what and that I will be back." Collin said to Jess.

He then pulled at a ring and put it on her finger. "I love you and I always will and I will always be there for you whenever I can and nothing will ever change that." Collin said. Jess had tears of joy and shock in her eyes.

"Collin, I love it." Jess said almost crying. Nicole watched them and she was really happy for Jess right then.

"I knew you would." Collin said.

"I love you so much Collin and I am going to miss you so much." Jess said.

"I'm going to miss you too Jess." Collin said as they gave each other a long kiss.

Nicole just sat there and watched, she knew Jess was really happy right now and she was glad she was because she wanted her to be happy more than anything right now.

"I'm sorry Jess, but it's time for me to go." Collin told her sadly.

"I don't want you to go." Jess told him.

"I know you don't, and I don't want to leave you, but I have to." Collin told her.

"I know. I'll always be reminded of you now that I have this ring." Jess said, tears slowly falling down her face. "And I will be waiting here when you come back." Jess said.

"I will be waiting for you too Jess." Collin told her. They gave each other one last long kiss. "I love you Jess."

"I love you too Collin." Jess said. "Bye."

"Bye." Collin said as he walked towards the elevator. Jess waved at him as the elevator doors closed on the last time that she would see Collin for a year.

"It'll go by slow at first but it will get quicker Jess. Trust me I know." Nicole said.

Jess laughed a little at what Nicole had said. "You mean the time from when you saw Antonio in Phoenix until you seen him here went by fast?" Jess asked her.

"Too fast girl. Too fast." Nicole told her. "He'll be back before you know it."

"I know he will." Jess said.

Nicole just smiled at her. "Hey I got to go to my car, I got to go get something." Jess said.

"Ok." Nicole said.

So Jess walked out to her car. To her something just didn't feel right. She was a little leery of being there but she kept going to get to her car anyway. Besides, it wasn't that far. She unlocked her car and got in to get something for the case that she had left. That's when she seen something laying on the passengers side seat. She picked it up and opened it. She didn't even want to read past the first word.

But she read it anyway. She didn't want to think about what she had just read. It just kept repeating over and over in her head and she couldn't shake it. She was now scared of what might happen to her, she was more scared of what was going to happen to Dakota than her now since she read that one piece of paper.

She then folded it back up and stuck it in her pocket, she'd put it in her desk when she got a chance to be alone. She grabbed her notes then headed back up to the office. She took a deep breath and swallowed hard to avoid showing fear right now. The last thing she needed was for Pollock to put her on desk duty, she had to find Dakota now, before he decided to kill her early.

Jess stepped off the elevator and went over to her desk. No one was there to her relief. She took the note out of her pocket and quickly put it in her desk before anyone caught her with it. She had just closed the drawer on her desk when Nicole came back around to their desks. "Hey Jess." Nicole said. Jess jumped slightly.

"Hey Nicole." Jess said as she turned around and faced her, hopefully not showing any signs of fear.

"Why are you so jumpy?" Nicole asked her once she realized that Jess jumped when she said hey to her.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking about something. You caught me off guard." Jess said trying to stay calm.

"Oh ok." Nicole said knowing something other than that was up. She knew when her partner was lying and she knew that she was lying now.

"So do we have anything new on Dakota?" Jess asked wanting good news so badly.

"Not that I know of. No threats, ransoms, videos, nothing. We're on dead ends." Nicole told her partner who sank down in her chair from the bad news.

"We have 5 days to find her and we don't even have to slightest clue as to where she might be." Jess said.

"He'll have to send something soon. That's how he makes it harder on us, by throwing us off of his path." Nicole said to Jess.

"We just need one solid clue. I wish he would send a ransom, then it-" Jess was saying before she got quiet. Nicole looked over at her.

Jess went into a vision. _She saw her, Dakota, and David just standing in what looked like a front yard of a house or something. Then Dakota started screaming and Jess heard what sounded like a gunshot. Then Jess disappeared from her vision and Dakota was screaming and crying. She then looked down and seen that she had been shot._ She then came out of the vision terrified.

She knew she couldn't be honest with Nicole about this vision. If she told Nicole that she had seen herself shot in the vision Nicole and everyone else would be way too protective. Jess decided that she would tell Nicole only the parts with Dakota and David and leave out everything about herself.

But the more she thought about it the more it made sense, she then knew that what she just saw might happen and fear and terror took over her body once again.

"Jess?" Nicole asked, seeing her partner have the look of fear in her eyes.

"Yea?" Jess asked trying to act like nothing happened.

"What did you see?" Nicole asked her.

"It was Dakota and David. Dakota was screaming and crying really hard. David just stood there and it looked like they were in a front yard." Jess said not saying anything about herself being in the vision.

"That's it?" Nicole asked her.

"Yea, I don't have a clue what it means." Jess said to Nicole.

"I don't either." Nicole said. "That's a really hard one to figure out."

"I know." Jess said.

Dakota woke up in a car. She knew it was David's because she had been in it before and she recognized it. She had a massive headache and she remembered what had happened. Her whole body hurt from what David had done to her. She tried to sit up but it took her several minutes and when she was finally sitting up her eyes met with Jason's eyes. He was sitting beside her in the back. "You're finally awake." He said to her.

"Yeah, I am." Dakota said back to him sarcastically.

"Don't you be sarcastic with me. I'm the one with the gun right now and I could shoot you and not have second thoughts." Jason said to her.

She felt the car start to jerk as if it was turning on a dirt road or a driveway and pain shot through her body. She wanted to past out so bad but her mind wouldn't let her. She knew she had to see where she was and that was her only hope of getting out alive. Suddenly the car jerked to a stop. She heard someone get out of the car in the front and walk around where she was. "Well, it's about time that you wake up. I didn't beat you that bad." David said.

"The hell you didn't." Dakota remarked back. "You made me past out, that's bad."

"Just shut up before I do it worse." David said as he glared into her eyes. She gave him the same glare back.

"Come on, let's go inside." Jason said. Dakota refused to move because she was in so much pain and she didn't want to go anywhere with them. "Oh, you don't want to come?" Jason asked. Dakota still remained quiet and didn't move. "That's fine." So he got out of the car and started dragging her out of the car. She started to try to fight back, but the pain overwhelmed her body and she soon felt like she couldn't move so she just gave up.

"Welcome to my house." David said sarcastically. Jason went in the bedroom in the back and threw her on the bed. The pain from the impact caused her to wince and she knew for sure she would pass out, but somehow after 5 minutes of excruciating pain, she could finally look David in the eyes. "Did that hurt?" David asked her.

"What do you think?" Dakota asked through clenched teeth.

"Wow, I wish I could say I'm sorry, but see I'm not." David said. "But you know, we are having so much fun with your FBI friends."

"What did you do?" Dakota asked wishing so bad that she had the strength to fight back at him.

"Oh we just sent a threat to the one your closest to. But see the whole thing is fake, we only sent it to scare her. We aren't dumb enough to take her, then we know that they will find you and us." David said.

"Don't mess with Jess any more!" Dakota yelled at him.

"Too late. It's just too much fun." David said. Dakota tried to move but when she did a wave of pain over took her. "How about we give you some medicine for that pain?" David asked sarcastically.

"No thanks. I'll deal with it." Dakota remarked back. But it didn't matter. David took out a needle and stuck it in her arm and moments later everything in Dakota's world went black

"Ok I finally got something." Antonio came around the corner to Jess and Nicole's desk. Nicole just rolled her eyes. She didn't even want to see him right now. She was so mad at him still.

"What?" Jess asked hopeful.

"We just got a tip saying that they seen David's car and David at a gas station about 5 miles North of the bar. It's not stopped at a lot so he decided to stop there. The cashier immediately recognized him and his car. He said he called us about 5 minutes after they left and they went north more, but that's all we have." Antonio said.

"We'll go out there." Jess said looking over at Nicole. Jess and Nicole got up and started walking towards the elevator. As Nicole walked past Antonio, she gave him a death glare.

"Nick." Antonio said, wanting so bad to fix things. Nicole turned around and looked at him.

"What?" She asked with a hint of sarcasm and anger in her voice.

"I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. I just don't like us fighting like this." Antonio said carefully so he wouldn't set her off more.

"Not now Antonio." Nicole said as she got on the elevator with Jess and they left.

"Wow, you are really mad at him aren't you?" Jess asked.

"I don't want to talk about it Jess." Nicole said.

"Ok." Jess said. "I'll follow you." Jess said as they got in there cars.

"Ok." Nicole said. So they drove off and about 20 minutes later they were at the gas station where they got the tip from. They both walked inside. "Hi. I'm Nicole Scott, this is Jess Mastriani, FBI, you called in a tip about 30 minutes ago?" Nicole asked.

"Yes, he was here. But he was alone. Just him and that SUV he has. He got his gas paid and then headed north. I thought there might have been another guy in the back, but I don't know for sure." The cashier said.

"Are you sure this was the same guy?" Jess asked.

"Yea, I know the face. I seen it on the news that's how I know it was him." The cashier said. Nicole and Jess looked at each other.

"Ok thank you." Nicole said. Nicole and Jess then walked out. "He wasn't much help." Nicole said.

"Well, at least we might have an idea where he is going." Jess said.

"Yea we might." Nicole said. "Let's go back and see if we can get anything on where he might be going."

"Ok." Jess said. So they got in their cars and headed back to the office. Nicole waited in the parking garage for 5 minutes for Jess to come back but she never did. She went up to her floor and went into Pollock's office.

"Yes, Scott?" Pollock asked, wondering why she came in his office so frantic.

"Has Jess been here yet since me and her left to go to that gas station?" Nicole asked.

"Mastriani? No, not that I know of." Pollock said, "Didn't she follow you back?"

"I thought she was but she never came back." Nicole said even more scared now.

"Go talk to Cortez, he might know." Pollock said.

"Ok." Nicole agreed. "Hey Antonio." She said as she came up to his desk.

"Hey Nicole." Antonio said.

"Have you seen Jess since we left?" Nicole asked him.

"No, why?" Antonio asked.

"We left the gas station together but she never made it back here." Nicole said as she pulled out her cell phone and hit the speed dial on her phone for Jess's number.

"Come on Jess, please answer." Nicole said aloud. She left a message on Jess's answering machine and then turned back to Antonio, her eyes showing fear and sadness for one of the few times.

"I'm sure she's ok Nick." Antonio tried to reassure her.

"I hope so." Nicole said as she went back to her desk and stared at Jess's desk hoping that she was ok and nothing had really happened.

**_Please R&R... Thanks again to all my reviewers... I will update again by Saturday I promise.. Lexie_**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(A/N: It is Wednesday and Dakota disappeared at 5 pm Monday, they still have until noon on Monday to find Dakota. Also Dakota's last name is Skye and David's last name is Matthews. This will be used later in the chapter.)

"Any luck with Mastriani?" Pollock asked as him and Antonio walked around to Nicole's desk.

"No, she's not answering her cell, and she's not calling me back and I've left like 3 messages in 20 minutes." Nicole said. Jess had been gone for almost 30 minutes now and everyone else was beginning to get worried. "She was acting really strange once she got back from going out of her car to get something. She had put something in her desk."

"Should we search her desk? Maybe it'll give us some clues." Antonio said.

"Do it." Pollock told them. Pollock sat there and watched them go through Jess's stuff.

Nicole pulled out a folded piece of paper from Jess's desk drawer. "Hey look at this." Nicole said as Pollock and Antonio turned around and looked at her. "It says, Hi agent Mastriani. We know where you are. Dakota's time is running out, but yours is running out quicker. We will find you and when we do, you're going to wish you never knew Dakota." Nicole said as she looked up at Pollock and Antonio fear all through her eyes.

Jess knew she shouldn't go a different way than what Antonio, Nicole and Pollock were doing. She couldn't help it though, she cared too much about Dakota to let the opportunity to find her slip away. She heard her cell phone ring and she seen it was Nicole, she didn't want to answer it though. She made sure she had turned off her GPS so she couldn't be found especially if David tried to track her.

She wondered how Nicole would act if she found that threat that David had sent Jess. She took out her laptop and began doing searches looking for anything that might be relevant to where Dakota was. She was having no luck.

Then she found out that Brad's house was just one mile north of the gas station that David had been seen at. She decided to head there since she knew that they were probably holding Dakota there.

Jess drove up in the driveway and seen there was a car there but it wasn't David's. She got out of her car and pulled out her gun. She went up and knocked on the door and a guy that looked somewhat like Brad answered the door. "Hello?" Kevin asked confused since Jess had her gun in his face.

She was so filled with rage she didn't even stop to think that it might not even be Brad. "Who are you?" Jess asked her voice overfilled with anger.

"Kevin, I'm Brad's brother. Who are you?" Kevin asked in a shaky voice.

Jess took a deep breath and put her gun away. "I'm Jess Mastriani, FBI." Jess said as she showed him her badge. "Sorry if I scared you, I'm looking for Brad."

"He isn't here. He called me and wanted me to stay over here for about a week because he said he had to do something, but he wouldn't say what." Kevin said.

"When did he call you?" Jess asked him.

"About 2 days ago." Kevin said. Jess thought about that and realized that was the day that Dakota had vanished.

"Did he say where he was going?" Jess asked.

"No, I asked him, but he told me he couldn't tell me. All he told me was that he had to go and he wanted me to stay at his house while he was gone. That was it, no details or anything." Kevin said.

"Do you mind if I search the house?" Jess asked Kevin.

"No, go ahead." Kevin said as he let Jess in the house.

"Thank you." Jess said as she went inside.

She looked around for about 30 minutes but came up with nothing. It was another dead end, she didn't want to believe this, but she knew that the harder she tried, the farther she seemed to get from finding Dakota. But she was FAR from giving up.

She then left Brad's house hoping to get another vision or anything to be able to find Dakota. She kept thinking about her last vision but it kept leading no where except to maybe what was going to happen to her if David found her and she wasn't going to let that happen.

"Oh no." Nicole said once she realized that she may have known what Jess saw.

"What Scott?" Pollock asked.

"Jess had a vision, but I could tell she wasn't being totally truthful about it." Nicole said fearing now for her partner than ever.

"What was it about?" Antonio asked hoping for clues of where Jess might be.

"She said that it was Dakota and David and Dakota had been screaming and crying but she never told me why. She also said that it looked like they were in a yard or something." Nicole said.

"And so what are you thinking Scott?" Pollock asked her.

"I'm thinking Jess was in that vision, and she saw what's going to happen to herself or maybe Dakota, and now maybe David has Jess and Dakota." Nicole said almost ready to cry.

"I just don't think she is with David." Antonio said. "If she really thought she was going to get hurt, why would she leave us to go find Dakota on her own?"

"Because she knew that if she told us about her vision and that she was in it, or if we found the note when she was here, she would get put on desk duty." Nicole said.

"Yeah, and Mastriani couldn't stand desk duty right now." Pollock said.

All three of them looked at each other wondering how Jess was doing and where she was.

"Ok, I want you two on finding Mastriani." Pollock said as they walked out toward the bullpen.

"Wait sir, what about Dakota?" Nicole asked not just wanting to drop that case.

"I will put another team with her until we can find Mastriani then you two and Mastriani can go back to looking for Dakota." Pollock said.

"Sir, we can look for two people at once especially since the cases are related, if we find one thing on Jess, then it might lead us to Dakota too." Nicole said. "We have to do both of these at the same time, we'll focus more on Jess though." Nicole was looking at Pollock hoping he would give in because she cared about Jess more than Dakota, but she knew that working two cases at once that were related was the best way to find the people that were missing.

"Scott, if we don't find Mastriani soon and if she is with David, she will be the first one to die." Pollock said. "I will let you and the team that gets put on Dakota's case work closely together. Ok Scott?"

"Yes sir." Nicole said more than reluctantly. "Who will be working on Dakota's case?"

"The team right under you two." Pollock said. Nicole looked at him a little confused. "Scott, you know who I'm talking about."

"Right." Nicole said smiling. "Are they still the same?"

"Of course they are." Pollock said. Nicole and Antonio looked at each other and smiled. About that time 3 other agents walked up behind Pollock. "Scott, Cortez, you remember Chris Rivers, Courtney Spencer, and of course Samantha Evans." Pollock said as he smiled at Nicole.

"Oh of course I do." Nicole said slightly sarcastic and she just looked at Pollock wondering why he just did what he did. He just shrugged his shoulders at her. She just slightly shook her head in disbelief and smiled because she knew why he did it.

"Hey Chris, Courtney." Nicole said.

Samantha just looked over at her. "Well hey to you too Nicole."

"Hey Samantha." Nicole said extremely sarcastic.

"Hey Courtney, Chris." Antonio said.

"Hey." They both said back to him.

"Ok people, Scott, Cortez, I want you finding Mastriani. Rivers, Spencer, Evans, I want you looking for Dakota. GO!" Pollock said and everyone went there own way except Nicole. She followed Pollock into his office.

"Yes Scott?" Pollock asked once they were in his office.

"What did you do that for?" Nicole asked.

"She's part of that team, what was I supposed to do?" Pollock asked her.

"You could have kept her on another case." Nicole said. "You know what happened between all of us last time."

"I know that agent, but I didn't have a choice to keep her away from you, she's my second team, she was the one called in. Now why don't you go look for Mastriani because the quicker you find her, the less you have to work with her." Pollock said. Nicole just gave him a half angry look and walked out.

"I can't believe what Pollock did." Nicole said to Antonio once they sat down at their desks.

"I know Nicole, but what can we do?" Antonio told her. "I mean when she first worked with us she wasn't that bad."

"Yeah up until the last two days. She almost made us lose our job and hers." Nicole said.

"True but we're still her aren't we?" Antonio asked Nicole.

"Yeah but still." Nicole said.

"Come on Nick, we can talk about Sam later, right now we need to focus on Jess." Antonio said.

"You're right Antonio." Nicole said.

Pollock sat in his office not knowing what to do know. He couldn't keep his mind from wondering worrying about Jess. He was hoping and praying so much that she was ok. He was trying to get ideas of how to be able to find her quicker without letting David know that she was gone, if he wasn't the one that had her.

For once it was out of his hands so he decided to call the director of the FBI, he needed help and he needed it now.

"Hello." The director answered his phone.

"Hi sir it's assistant director Pollock." Pollock said to him.

"Well hello assistant director. How can I help you today?" The director asked Pollock.

"Well, one of my agents has disappeared without anything to go on and I want to try to get it out without letting one of our main suspects find out that she's gone." Pollock said.

"That's going to be hard, because in order to let everyone know, it would be over the news and so your suspect would end up finding it out." The director told Pollock, even though Pollock already knew all of that.

"I know sir, is there anything else that we can do?" Pollock asked hoping for something.

"Not without letting your main suspect find out." The director said.

"Ok, let's just put it on the news, it'll be better that way because if he doesn't have her, which is a small chance, he won't be able to find her." Pollock said.

"Ok assistant director, I will put out a press release right now." The director told Pollock.

"Thank you sir." Pollock said.

"Your welcome Pollock." The director told him. They hung up the phone and Pollock went to tell Nicole and Antonio about the press release coming out.

"Scott, Cortez." Pollock said as he walked to their desks.

Nicole and Antonio looked up at him. "Yes sir?" Antonio asked.

"I just got off the phone with the director." Pollock said.

"And?" Nicole asked.

"We've decided to put out a press release for Mastriani." Pollock said.

"What?" Nicole asked. "If David finds out that she's missing and he has her, he could kill her." Nicole said.

"I don't think that he has her, and if he doesn't there is no way that he can find her." Pollock said.

"Still, why are you going to do that?" Nicole asked mad, scared, sad and confused all at the same time.

"Someone might know something agent, and we really need Mastriani back." Pollock said.

"I guess your right." Nicole reluctantly agreed with him.

"Yes, now I am going to go do this press release and hope for the best." Pollock said.

Pollock had met up with the director where they were going to do the press release. They talked for a few minutes before Pollock went and began the press release.

"Hi I am John Pollock, assistant director of the FBI at the Washington Field Office. I got the press release done because an agent of the Washington Field Office has gone missing. Her name is Jess Mastriani, she's white, and she has red-brown hair, hazel eyes, 24 year's old, she's nice but kind of shy when you first meet her, and she open up to you pretty quickly. We think she might be in the Georgetown area, but we are unsure at this point. If anyone has any information please call the FBI Washington Field Office with any tips. Thank you." Pollock said as he finished the press release.

The reporters then started asking him questions and he gladly answered them. All he wanted was for Jess to come back. "If someone sees this agent, would she have her FBI things with her, like her badge?" One reporter asked.

"She probably would, but we really don't know since she might be with one of our main suspects in another case. He would take her FBI things off of her, so people wouldn't recognize her." Pollock said.

"Who is the person that is after her or that has her?" Another reporter asked.

"His name is David Matthews and he is from another case, the missing 15 year old, Dakota Skye. We believe that he may be holding her somewhere." Pollock said.

"Do you know where he might be or where he may go if he has her?" One reporter asked.

"At this point we have no evidence or anything pointing to where he is or to where he might go." Pollock said.

"Is there anyone that Jess might be with other than your main suspect?" another reporter asked him.

"Not that we know of." Pollock said. "Thank you all for your time." Pollock said as he walked over to where the director was standing.

"It's going to be ok, Pollock, she'll be ok." The director told him.

"I hope so." Pollock said.

Dakota was slowly waking up from David giving her medicine that made her pass out. She was wondering how long she had been out and she knew her whole body hurt from David beating her. "I'm so glad your awake." David said.

"What do you want now?" Dakota asked him.

"Nothing really I'm just glad your awake." David said as he cell phone began to ring.

"Yeah." David answered his phone.

"Have you been watching the news?" Jason asked David.

"No, why?" David asked.

"Assistant director Pollock has put out a press release for a missing agent." Jason said.

"Really who?" David asked.

"Agent Mastriani." Jason said. "And they think you have her."

"Really? Ok, well thanks for calling me and telling me that Jason. I'll let Dakota know." David said and then he hung up the phone.

"What now?" Dakota asked an angry tone to her voice.

"Let's just watch." David said as he turned on the T.V. where they were. He turned it to a channel with Pollock's press release on it. "It looks like we are going to have to make things harder on you and your agent friends." David said. Dakota just watched the T.V. in horror. She couldn't believe that they didn't know where Jess was.

"What did you do to her?" Dakota screamed at David.

"Relax girl. I only sent the threat to scare her. I didn't touch her." David told Dakota.

"Then what are you going to do now?" Dakota asked him.

"I don't know, but we are going to have some fun." David said.

Jess sat at home wondering what to do next. She knew that Pollock, Nicole and Antonio had come by her apartment, so she wasn't worried about them coming back by. She turned on the television and turned it on a news station to see if there was anything new on Dakota. Instead she seen the press release Pollock put out.

Now she felt really bad now that she had seen that press release. Now she wanted to tell them she was ok but she wasn't ready to go back to work with them.

Jess finally decided that she would call Nicole at the office and hope that everyone was there so at least they knew that she was ok. So she got her cell phone and dialed Nicole's office number.

"I'm sure someone will call with something." Nicole said. Her, Antonio, and Pollock were all around Nicole's desk.

"I know, I'm just worried Scott." Pollock said.

Then Nicole's office phone started ringing. "Scott." Nicole answered hoping it was something good.

"Hey Nicole." Jess said.

"Jess! Hang on let me put you on speaker." Nicole said as she put Jess on the speaker phone so everyone could hear her.

"I can only be on for a second." Jess said. "I just wanted to call and tell you all that I am ok."

"Jess, where are you? Tell us please so we can come get you." Nicole begged Jess.

Jess sighed. "I can't. I'm sorry. I have got to go now. I will see you all soon." Jess said. "Bye."

"Bye." Nicole said as she hung up the phone. Tears began to form in her eyes as she realized that her friend may have just risked her life by calling her to tell her that she was ok. She just hoped that for everything, Jess wasn't with David.

"It'll be ok Scott." Pollock said. "At least we know that she is alive."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Nicole said. Antonio just looked at her, knowing she was going to make this more personal than it already was.

Jess decided that she should leave her house just in case they tracked the call and got her location. She knew how good Antonio was. So she got her laptop, got in her car and just drove. She didn't know where to but she just didn't want to be found. She pulled off of the side of the road and started doing searches in the database to match her last vision. She needed another one but she knew that was unlikely.

Then she noticed how David's address was only about 10 miles north of Brad's house. She didn't think it had anything to do with it, but she wrote down the address and went to check it out.

When she got there she noticed there was two cars in the driveway, one of them was David's car. Fear washed over her but she knew that if Dakota was in there she might be able to save her and get her out alive.

**_Please R&R... I hope I get more reviews this chapter... Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far... I will update in a few days... Lexie_**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

She took her gun out and slowly began walking up to the door. She heard someone coming out of the door so she quickly ran and hid but she hid somewhere where she could see what was going on. Brad came out of the house, went over to David's car, got something out but Jess couldn't tell what, and then he went back in the house.

Once Brad was back in the house Jess started to slowly go back up to the house. She was actually pretty scared that she would get hurt, but all she could think about was getting Dakota out of there.

She went up to the door and took a deep breath and kicked the door in, she didn't want them to even know she was there until she was in the house. She had her gun out and she slowly started walking around the house keeping watch in front of her and behind her so she could see if anyone was heading towards her.

Jess was worried that David and Brad would've heard her come in but obviously they didn't. She then walked towards the back room where she heard talking and a little yelling. She knew it was David's voice. She then walked back to the room where she saw Dakota with David trying to hurt her more than she already was.

"FBI David. Turn around and get against the wall." Jess said with extreme anger in her voice.

David turned around and looked at her. He started to act like he was going to get against the wall when Brad walked up behind her and knocked the gun out of her hand.

She turned around to see Brad. At about that time David went up behind her and hit her to where she fell to the floor. She tried to get up but David and Brad were kicking her and trying to keep her from getting away. The whole time Dakota was screaming at them for hurting Jess.

Jess knew she had to get away somehow before they killed her. She then seen her gun on the floor and it was just barely out of reach. She slowly crawled toward it as David and Brad were still beating her badly and they didn't even notice. She grabbed her gun and shot Brad in the arm and he fell to the floor in pain. David realized he didn't have his gun so he went to get it and while he was getting it Jess had managed to get away.

She ran out to her car, in extreme pain but she just wanted to get away alive. She got in her car and began to drive to the FBI office. She knew if she got there she would be safe. She kept feeling like she was going to pass out from pain but she kept pushing herself to keep going until she was safe and she knew that's what she had to do.

She finally drove into the FBI garage were she new she was safe. Now all she had to do was get upstairs. When she stepped out of the car, she felt like she was going to pass out. She felt her body go slightly numb and she leaned against her car and slid to the floor.

Her eyes filled with tears as more fear washed over her. She didn't want to let go, not this close to being safe. She had to think of a way to get up with Nicole, Antonio or Pollock, but she couldn't think straight.

She fumbled around to find her cell phone. She knew if she could find her cell phone, she could call Nicole and get them to come out there to help her. But she couldn't find her cell phone on her. She looked all of her and on the ground around her but no luck.

Then she remembered she left it in her car. She dragged herself up to the car door and crawled inside to get her cell phone. As soon as she had it in her hand, her legs went weak and she fell to the ground again.

Jess flipped open her phone and hit the speed dial for Nicole's work phone number. She knew before long she would have to give up. She could hardly breath from how much she had been kicked and she could feel her head pounding from the pain of being hit from David. She prayed that Nicole would answer.

Nicole sat around her desk, once again with Pollock and Antonio. Antonio was working on Nicole's computer trying to trace where Jess's phone call had come from. He was having no luck at all. He knew it was hopeless because the phone call hadn't been long enough. But he didn't want to give up because he could see the pain in Nicole's eyes from knowing that her best friend could die very soon. Then Nicole's office phone started to ring. It took her less than 5 seconds to answer it. "Scott." Nicole answered praying it was Jess calling again.

"Nicole it's me." Jess said. She was trying to talk and struggling to breath at the same time.

"Jess." Nicole said. She could tell her friend was having trouble breathing and that was making Nicole extremely scared that she was talking to her partner and best friend while David was killing her. She put Jess on speaker phone so they all could talk to her in case it was Nicole's worst fear.

Pollock heard it to and he was scared for Jess. He didn't want to hear one of his best agents being killed and there was nothing he could do about it. "Mastriani, where are you?" Pollock asked her. Nicole and Antonio knew how scared he was because they were as scared as he was.

Jess could barely breath now and she knew if nothing else she had to tell them where to find Dakota. They knew that someone could track where she was calling from. "Dakota's at David's." Jess said gasping to breath now more than before. She felt her body losing feeling and she knew before long she would be in darkness, but there was no way she was ever going to let go, not this close to being saved.

"What Jess?" Nicole asked her. She knew what Jess said, but right now all she cared about was getting Jess back alive. "Where are you?" Nicole was begging Jess to tell her where she was.

"Jess, hang in there, you're going to be ok." Nicole said almost ready to cry. Jess was wishing she could just say where she was but she couldn't. She knew that letting herself go would be so much easier but she was going to wait until they were all out there with her before she let herself go into a world full of darkness.

"Got it!" Antonio said. "She's right where we are." He said a little puzzled. They all looked at each other wondering where she could possibly be.

"The parking garage." Pollock said. Nicole and Antonio looked at him knowing that's exactly where she was.

"Yea." Nicole said. "Don't worry Jess, we know where you are, we're coming right now." Nicole said as she heard her best friend coughing and gasping still trying to breath. Nicole felt a little hope come over her. Antonio had got on his cell phone and he was calling 911 to get them out there because he knew Jess was in serious trouble.

Nicole hung up the phone and they all ran down the stairs this time and went to the parking garage. They found Jess's car and started looking for her. Then Nicole seen Jess. "Jess!" Nicole said happy to see her partner but she knew something had happened by the way she looked. Jess looked over at her and she knew she was safe now, so she finally gave in to the darkness that she had been wanting to give into ever since she got away from David. "Come on Jess, stay with us please." Nicole begged Jess as tears filled her eyes. But Jess was already unconscious.

"She'll be ok Nicole." Antonio said to Nicole. He was hoping that the paramedics would hurry and get there because he knew it wasn't long now before she would die since she fell unconscious right after having all of that trouble breathing.

Pollock came right after Antonio did. He didn't want to believe what he saw. His youngest agent, he one he was supposed to protect the most, unconscious and beaten severely. He felt that he had let her down although he knew there was nothing he could've done. So many thoughts were going through his mind right then and all he wanted to know though was, was Jess going to be ok, or had he failed to protect her?

**_Please R&R. Thank you to all of my reviewers! I will update again byFriday or Saturday,I promise. Lexie_**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

They could all her the sirens faintly as they sat there and hoped that Jess was ok. Nicole couldn't believe what had happened to her best friend and she knew exactly who did it and she was going to make them pay. She just wanted to make sure Jess was ok before she went and found David because once she did, she was going to kill him and she didn't care if she got kicked out of the bureau or not. Her best friend was more important than anything in this world to her. Then she heard the sirens of the ambulance come in the garage. She felt thankful that they were finally there.

Antonio watched Jess, to make sure that she was ok at least until the paramedics got there. She was like a little sister to him and he wasn't going to let her give up. He could see the pain in Nicole's eyes and he knew that she was going to kill David as soon as she knew that Jess was ok. He was praying that Jess wasn't hurt to bad, but by the way she looked he wasn't extremely optimistic. He too then heard the sirens of the ambulance coming in the garage. That made a small amount of hope come over him.

The paramedics were finally there. Everyone was glad of that. They went ahead and intubated Jess so at least she could breath better. She was already pale and just seconds before they got there she had stopped breathing completely. Things were not looking good for her and everyone knew that. "Will she be ok?" Nicole asked, trying to hold back from breaking down and crying.

"It doesn't look very good." One of the paramedics told her. The little bit of hope Nicole had been hanging on to, just disappeared. She couldn't stay strong much longer and she knew it. "We have to go now. Do any of you three want to ride with her, one of you are allowed to." The paramedic told them.

"I will." Pollock said because he knew that Nicole was getting ready to break down and he knew that she needed Antonio. He looked at the two, "I'll meet you out at the hospital." Pollock said.

"Ok." Antonio said. Pollock got in the ambulance and they drove away leaving Nicole and Antonio in the FBI garage. "You ok Nick?" Antonio asked her knowing she wasn't.

Nicole just shook her head as tears began falling from her eyes. "What did she do to deserve this?" Nicole asked Antonio.

"I don't know. But I do know that Jess is stubborn and she will get through this just fine." Antonio said. Nicole was still trying to hold her self together but she just couldn't do it anymore.

"I know she will but what do we do if she doesn't?" Nicole asked him as she thought of the worst of the two things that could happen. Antonio didn't know what to say to her to make her feel better. He just walked over to her and he gave her hug. She just cried on his shoulder, and she knew that he was there for her. "It was up to me to protect her Antonio." Nicole cried, mad at herself for letting this happen to Jess.

"Nicole," Antonio said trying to make her feel better but he was just as angry at himself as she was at herself for letting something like this happen to Jess. "It's not your fault, it's not my fault, it's not Pollock's fault. There is nothing that we could've done to protect her. We tried our best and it wasn't good enough but she will be ok. I know she will just as good as you do." Antonio said.

Back in the ambulance, Jess was starting to do better but the outlook still wasn't good. Pollock sat there hoping that everything would be ok. He didn't know what he would do if he lost his youngest agent.

The weren't that far from the hospital, but the ride seemed to take forever for Pollock. After about 10 minutes they were finally there. They went into the ER and made Pollock stay in the waiting room which made him even more nervous than before. All he could do now was wait for any news on Jess.

"Come on Nick, Pollock should know something on Jess by now. Let's go on the hospital and check on her ok?" Antonio told Nicole.

Nicole shook her head ok. They got in Antonio's car and he drove to the hospital. Nicole was fearful of going because she didn't want to hear any bad news if there was any.

They arrived at the hospital to see Pollock sitting in the waiting room nervously. "Any news sir?" Antonio asked him.

"No not yet. They've been working on her for about 20 minutes now." Pollock told them. Antonio and Nicole could her the fear in his voice.

Nicole and Antonio sat down wanting to hear some news on Jess. They knew that because it was so long before they heard anything, it must not be good news.

"Why Jess?" Nicole asked herself. She was still in shock of finding Jess the way she had. She knew the minute that she could leave Jess, which was when she knew she would be ok, she was going to go to David's house, get Dakota and kill David. She didn't care anymore. No one hurts her friend like they hurt Jess. She was leaning her head on Antonio's shoulder. She was shaking from nervousness and she only wanted to know how Jess was. But the time to her seemed like forever.

Antonio sat there beside Nicole. He couldn't believe what had happened, especially to Jess, the only person that really felt like an adopted little sister to him. He knew that he couldn't blame what happened to Jess on himself but he didn't know who to blame because he knew that Jess trusted him to protect her and to always keep her safe. He just wished that the doctor would come to tell them how Jess was because time seemed to be going by so slow right now and he knew that there was nothing he could do to make Nick or Pollock feel better and that's all he really wanted to do.

Pollock just sat there with too many thoughts going through his mind, but the biggest one of all was had he failed to protect Jess? He cared for her like he cared for his family. He kept asking himself, what could he have done to protect her better? He kept blaming himself for Jess getting hurt like she did because he didn't know what else to do. He wanted so bad to be in her place, but he knew how she was and he just kept reminding himself that she would be ok. He kept staring at the door waiting for Jess's doctor to come out and tell them any news on her at all.

They were all staring at the door when a doctor finally walked through the doors. They all held their breath for a second. "Family of Jess Mastriani." The doctor said.

"Over here." Pollock said as he stood up. Nicole and Antonio stood up also.

"Come with me." The doctor said so he could talk with them in private.

They followed the doctor to the hallway in the ER. "How is she?" Nicole was the first one to ask the doctor

"Right now she is in critical condition. We did a CT scan of her head, and things are looking pretty bad right now. She is in a coma and at this time it is not known when she may wake up. It could be a day, a week, a month, possibly longer." The doctor told them.

"Oh no." Nicole said as tears formed in her eyes. She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"Can we see her?" Pollock asked.

"Yes come with me." The doctor told them as he walked towards one of the rooms in the ER. They went in to Jess's room.

When they walked in to Jess's room, none of them could believe what they saw. Jess was on a respirator and hooked up to multiple IV's. She was so pale and lifeless. They barely recognized her as their friend, their teammate. Pollock walked over to her bedside first and picked up her hand and to him, her skin felt cold and he knew that that couldn't be good. For one time in his life, he was scared. He was really scared that he would lose his youngest agent, the one that he was supposed to protect the most, and he didn't know what to do. He just stood there and prayed that Jess would wake up and be ok.

Pollock looked over at Nicole and Antonio. Nicole was just in complete shock. Antonio looked in Pollock's eyes and he seen the fear that Pollock had. Antonio was just as scared as he was, but he had to stay strong for Nicole right now. He walked over beside Pollock. "How could this happen agent?" Pollock asked Antonio. Antonio just shook his head and looked at Jess. He had a hundred different thoughts going through his mind. He just wanted to talk to Jess, to see her back as her normal self at least one more time.

Pollock stepped aside to let Nicole go stand beside Antonio. Nicole had tears falling down her face as she looked at her partner. She had never seen her this way. Nicole has seen a lot in her 9 years in the FBI, but this was probably the worst since she was so close to Jess. "Antonio, this is my fault." Nicole said as she looked at Jess.

"Nick, you can't blame yourself for what happened to Jess. You did your best to protect her." Antonio told her.

Pollock was just watching Nicole and Antonio and he felt so bad himself. "It is my fault. I knew something was wrong. I saw here put something in her desk and act strange. I knew that she had that vision and didn't tell me the whole truth about it. I could've found that note sooner and we could've kept her safe." Nicole said to Antonio.

"Still, Nick. You didn't know. You did what you thought you had to do. It was your best. Don't blame yourself. We know that Jess will pull through. It might take awhile but she'll be ok. I know she will, you know she will, she's strong like that." Antonio said. Nicole just turned and looked at him.

"You're right." Nicole said forcing a small smile. "Jess is strong, she will pull through." Pollock even smiled a small smile.

"How could you do that!" Dakota yelled at David and Brad for what she just saw them do to Jess.

"Shut up. We didn't hurt her that bad." David told her.

"You tried to kill her!" Dakota snapped at him.

"We did not!" Brad yelled back at her.

"No, your right. You just tried to beat her until she was unconscious and then you were going to shoot her." Dakota said sarcastically.

"She's the one that shot me!" Brad yelled at Dakota.

"And if you don't shut up, I'm going to shoot you." David told Dakota as he put his gun in her face. She just gave him a death glare.

"Are you willing to take her, along with Jason to the bar?" David asked Brad.

"Yes, I will." Brad said as he glared at Dakota. He was ready to shoot her just as much as David was.

"Good, now get Jason and go." David told Brad.

"You got it." Brad said as he took Dakota out to the car and got Jason. They left and headed over to the bar.

Back at the hospital, Nicole, Antonio, and Pollock were all still in Jess's room. They didn't want to leave her but Nicole wanted to kill David for what he did. "Come on Nick, let's go save Dakota." Antonio suggested.

"Yeah, at least we can get her before David tries to kill her too." Nicole said. "Are you going to come sir?" Nicole asked Pollock.

"No, I'll stay here with Mastriani and if anything happens for the worst I will call one of you." Pollock said.

"Ok sir, we will call you as soon as we have David in custody, if I don't kill him first." Nicole said.

"Don't do that Scott, I don't want you to be fired. Besides, Dakota might not even be with him." Pollock said. "So focus on getting Dakota, then focus on getting everything out of David, just don't kill him unless he tries to hurt you two, because I really don't want you to be fired." Pollock said.

"Yes sir." Nicole said. Then Antonio and Nicole left the hospital to head to the office.

Once they got their stuff from the office, they headed over to David's house. There was only one car there but it wasn't David's, so they didn't know if he was there are not. They had their bullet proof vests on and their guns out as they walked up to David's door.

"You ready?" Antonio asked Nicole.

"Yea I am." Nicole said. Antonio shook his head as they kicked in the door.

"David Matthews, FBI! Give it up!" Nicole yelled as they slowly walked into the house.

David was in his bedroom when he heard them come in. He grabbed his gun and stood at the doorway. When Nicole and Antonio were just close enough, he came out and pointed his gun at them. "Give it up David, we don't want to kill you until we find out where Dakota is." Nicole said.

David just looked at them. "Why should I tell you?"

"Because we have you and there is no way that you are going to get out. And besides, if you don't I'll shoot you for what you did to Jess." Nicole said as she glared at him.

"What did I do to her?" David asked angrily.

"Let's see, you tried to beat her to death. And believe me, I want you dead right now, but I can't kill you because then we won't be able to find Dakota." Nicole said to him.

"I didn't do anything to her." David said to them angrily.

"Yes you did!" Nicole yelled at him. "Because of you, she could die! Right now she's in a coma at the hospital. She may never wake up because of you!" Nicole yelled at him trying to keep her cool, but losing it really quick.

"I didn't do anything to her. I don't know how you say that I did anything but I don't care. She could die and I wouldn't care!" David yelled back at them.

That made Nicole totally lose it. She shot at David but didn't want to shoot him. She hit the wall beside him only to scare him. "What was that for?" David asked as he ducked to avoid getting shot by Nicole.

"Shut-up." Nicole snapped at him. "Now give up or I will really shoot you."

David just looked at them. Nicole and Antonio didn't know if he was going to give up or what he would do. They were ready to shoot at him though if he tried to hurt them. They all just stood there waiting for what David was going to do next.

**_Thanks To all of my reviewers! Please R&R... I will update againsoon, I promise... Lexie_**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Give it up David." Nicole said.

David finally decided to give in. He tossed his gun on the floor in front of him. "Fine." He said.

Antonio quickly grabbed his gun as Nicole slammed David up against the wall. "I was so ready to shoot you." Nicole said as she arrested David.

"Now where is Dakota?" Antonio asked David. David didn't say anything.

Nicole pulled out her gun and put it in his face. "Tell me where she is David or I will shoot you." Nicole threatened him.

"Ok, calm down." David said.

"She's at the bar where we killed Kara. She's with Jason and Brad and they are just waiting to kill her." David said.

"Good, now let's go." Nicole said to David angrily. All three of them then left and headed to the bar, where Nicole and Antonio had been 2 times already.

"She's down in the basement, where you found Kara." David said to them once they were there.

"Great." Nicole said sarcastically as her and Antonio got out of the car and headed in the bar.

"You better be careful, they might try to shoot you." David warned them.

"Don't worry we're ready." Nicole said sarcastically.

Antonio and Nicole slowly walked into the basement of the bar with there guns out. "Tell us why we shouldn't kill you right now." Jason told Dakota.

"Because David hasn't told you to yet and I know that you won't do it until he says for you to." Dakota said.

"You want to bet that I won't shoot you before David tells me to?" Brad teased with Dakota.

"No, I don't think you will." Dakota told Brad.

"Well, you're wrong. Your agent friend shot me, so now I am ready to shoot you." Brad told Dakota angrily.

"Let's go." Nicole whispered to Antonio.

"Ok." Antonio whispered back at Nicole.

"FBI!" Nicole yelled as her and Antonio came around from behind the corner and pointed their guns at Brian and Jason.

Brian and Jason quickly turned around and shot at Nicole and Antonio. They dodged out of the way before shooting back at them. Once Antonio and Nicole started firing back at Brad and Jason, they immediately gave up. Brad didn't want to get shot again and Jason didn'tto want to get shot either.

"Put down your guns." Antonio told them ready to shoot them again. Brad and Jason did what Antonio said. The two got against the wall as Antonio went to arrest them. Nicole was more concerned with Dakota.

"Where is she?" Nicole asked them in an angry voice.

"Back there." Jason said as he pointed to the far back of the basement.

Nicole just looked at him and she ran over to where Dakota was. "Nicole?" Dakota asked happily.

"Dakota, are you ok?" Nicole asked, fearing that she was hurt.

"Yea, I'm fine just really sore. How's Jess?" Dakota asked Nicole.

"I'll tell you in a minute, let's get out of here." Nicole said. Dakota agreed with Nicole and they got out of there. A couple other agents arrived and took Jason, Brad, and David back to the office. Nicole knew that Chad and Dustin were still out there, but she knew that these were the 3 main people that were going to hurt Jess and Dakota.

Once Jason, David and Brad were taken care of, Antonio, Nicole, and Dakota all went to the hospital. "Nicole, please tell me, what is wrong with Jess?" Dakota pleaded with Nicole to tell her.

Once they got to the hospital, before they went inside, Nicole decided to tell Dakota what was going on. "Dakota, listen. Jess is hurt really bad." Nicole said.

"What do you mean?" Dakota asked tears forming in her eyes.

"From David and Brad beating her like they did, Jess is in a coma right now and the doctor said that she could be in the coma for a day, a week, a month, or possibly longer." Nicole said.

"No, no you're lying Nicole." Dakota said since she didn't want to believe the truth.

"I wish I was Dakota." Nicole said. "Come on, let's go see Jess." Dakota shook her head and they walked into Jess's room where Pollock was still sitting.

"Pollock." Dakota said as she went and gave him a hug since she was happy to see him.

"Hey Dakota. I'm glad you're ok." Pollock said.

"What about Jess?" Dakota asked.

"Nothing had changed since Nicole and Antonio left, so what they told youis the same thing that is going on now." Pollock said.

Dakota just shook her head. She didn't want to believe it and she began to cry. Nicole and Antonio were standing back a little ways. "It must be hard for her, I mean she saw the whole thing happen." Antonio said.

"I know. I hope Jess wakes up, at least for Dakota." Nicole said.

"Yeah. She will, it just might be a while." Antonio said.

A few minutes after Nicole, Antonio, and Dakota arrived at the hospital, Kim came into Jess's room. "Dakota!" Kim said happily.

"Mom!" Dakota said back happily.

"Dakota, I'm so glad you're ok." Kim said as she hugged Dakota close.

Dakota hugged her mom back, just as happy to see her. "I'm so glad I'm back." Dakota said as she was crying a little.

"Are you hurt?" Kim asked Dakota as she seen the bruises on Dakota from where David had beat her.

"No, I'm fine." Dakota said as she turned and looked back at Jess.

"What happened to Jess?" Kim asked now that she had seen Jess.

"That's what we are still trying to figure out. All we know is that she disappeared and we know that she went to get Dakota on her own but while she was there David and Brad beat her this severely." Pollock told her.

"Is she going to be ok?" Kim asked Pollock.

"They don't know, they are saying that she could be in a coma anywhere from a day to more than a month." Pollock said.

"Oh no. I hope she wakes up soon." Kim said.

"We do too." Pollock said.

Although today was bad from what had happened to Jess, at least they had found Dakota alive and safe. Now, they all just stood there once again praying for Jess to be ok and to wake up and be her normal self.

_**Thanks to all of my reviewers! Please R&R always... the more reviews I get, the quicker I will update. There are several surprises within the next 4 chapters... and I will update again soon, I promise... Lexie**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It had been a little under two weeks since Dakota had been found and Jess had been hurt. There had been no improvement in Jess's condition. She was staying the same as she once since the day she was hurt. Nicole was worried now more than ever that her best friend may never wake up. They had begun to work like normal again taking breaks every so often to check on Jess even though Dakota was there almost 24/7. She had even refused to go to school until Jess was ok. Kim was there as much as should could be but she too had to work a lot. Nicole, Antonio and Pollock had just finished up a case and it was about 7 at night so they decided to go to the hospital.

"How is she?" Nicole asked Dakota once they were in the hospital.

"Still the same. The doctors are still staying optimistic though." Dakota said.

"When is the doctor supposed to come back in to tell us how she is doing?" Antonio asked Dakota.

"In about 20 or 30 minutes." Dakota said.

"Ok, I hope she's getting better." Nicole said optimistically.

"Yeah, me too." Dakota said.

About 20 minutes later the doctor finally came in. He knocked on the door and everyone turned around. "Hey." He said.

"Hey." Nicole said. "How is she?"

"Well, by the CT scan that we did today, the bleeding around her brain is getting better very slowly, so she is improving but she's a long way away from waking up, and even once the bleeding around her brain is gone, she still may never wake up." The doctor said.

"Well at least she is getting better. That is a good sign." Nicole said.

"Yea, but she'll wake up, if she is getting better she'll wake up." Pollock said trying to keep a positive attitude.

"I will come back in a couple hours to see how she is doing." The doctor said to them as he walked out.

"She's getting better." Pollock saidsmiling slightly but he still had some fear that his agent still may never wake up.

"We should call Collin, just in case she never wakes up." Nicole suggested.

"How can we do that, he's in deep cover." Antonio said.

"I know his boss, his boss can get him out of deep cover." Pollock said.

Nicole smiled. "I think that's what Jess needs right now." Nicole said.

"I'll go call his boss." Pollock said. He left the hospital and went to the office to call Collin's boss.

"Don't worry Jess, Collin is going to be here." Nicole said to Jess, even though she knew that Jess probably couldn't hear her, she knew that it was worth a shot.

Pollock got back to the office and called Hamilton, Collin's boss. "Hi Hamilton, this is assistant director John Pollock, Jess Mastriani's boss." Pollock said once Hamilton answered the phone.

"Hi Pollock, what can I help you with?" Hamilton asked Pollock.

"I was wondering if you could get McNeil out of deep cover because Mastriani is critically injured and in a coma right now and the doctors are saying that she may never wake up. We wanted Collin to come see her in case she never does wake up." Pollock said.

"How long has she been in a coma?" Hamilton asked him.

"About 2 weeks." Pollock said.

"Yeah, I'll definitely get him out of cover and where should I tell him to go?" Hamilton asked Pollock.

"Tell him to go to the hospital." Pollock said.

"Ok, I will do that. He will probably be there tomorrow morning." Hamilton said.

"Ok, we'll keep looking for him." Pollock said. "And thank you."

"Your welcome Pollock." Hamilton said. The two then hung up their phones and Pollock went back to the hospital to tell everyone what was going on.

At the DOJ office Hamilton was calling Collin. "Yea, it's Mark." Collin answered the phone. His undercover name was Mark Stevens.

"Hey it's me." Hamilton said.

"Hey what's going on?" Collin asked. He was alone so he could relax a little bit.

"I need you to come out of deep cover. Something has happened to Mastriani." Hamilton said.

"Is she ok?" Collin asked now worried.

"I'll tell you everything when you get here." Hamilton said.

"Ok, I'll be there as soon as I can." Collin said.

"Ok." Hamilton said. They hung up their phones and Hamilton hoped that Collin could get out of there ok.

"Hey sir." Antonio said once Pollock was back at the hospital.

"Is Collin coming?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah, Hamilton is going to pull him out of undercover and he will probably be here tomorrow morning." Pollock said.

"That's good." Nicole said. "At least Collin will be here with her."

"Yea." Pollock said.

Collin didn't know what to think once he hung up the phone with Hamilton. Jess was hurt? Collin wondered how bad, was she ok. He knew that it must be bad especially if Hamilton was pulling him out of undercover.

He just sat there in complete shock letting the reality of what he just heard sink in. Part of him just wanted to be there right now, but another part of him just wanted to stay where he was because he didn't want to hear any really bad news because he couldn't lose Jess, not now.

After about 10 minutes he knew he had to get himself out of the undercover so he got up and began working on getting out.

It took him a while but finally, he was out. Now he could turn his full attention to Jess. That is all he cared about right now, Jess and making sure that she was ok.

He knew he had a long drive ahead of him since he would be driving from Chicago to DC. He was worried the whole entire time that he was driving there.

There were so many thoughts going through his mind. Every minute to him seemed like an hour and he knew that it was going to be the longest drive of his life. Every second Jess was on his mind and he kept telling himself that everything was ok, nothing was seriously wrong. But in the back of his mind he knew that there was no reason Hamilton would pull him out of deep cover unless it was an absolute emergency.

Finally after what he thought was the longest ride of his life, he drove into the parking garage for the DOJ. He wanted to see Jess more than anything but he knew he had to see Hamilton first. He went running into Hamilton's office. "Hey." He said slightly out of breath.

"Hey McNeil." Hamilton said.

"What is going on with Jess?" Collin asked in a worried tone.

"I don't know all the details but she's not doing good." Hamilton said. Collin just stood there in shock. He didn't even want to hear anything else.

"Where is she?" Collin asked.

"At the hospital." Hamilton said. He told him what room and Collin immediately left.

After a short drive Collin was at the hospital. He got up to Jess's room. He stopped once he was in her room. He couldn't believe how many machines she was hooked up to and how bad she looked. He looked at Nicole. "What happened?" Collin asked almost ready to cry.

**_Thank you to all of my reviewers. I am so glad you like it so much. I just had to bring Collin back, I just can't leave him out. Next chapter.. will Jess wake up or will she have something happen that sets her back? I will update again soon I promise.. Lexie_**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Collin, I'm so sorry." Nicole said to him sympathetically.

"What happened to her?" Collin asked almost demanding.

"We don't know if she was kidnapped or if she went willfully, but she got to one of our main suspects homes where they were holding Dakota and she went in and two of our main suspects beat her really badly." Pollock said.

"Is-is she going to be ok?" Collin asked extremely worried.

"When she first came in she had bleeding around her brain causing pressure on her brain and she's in a coma. The bleeding is getting better but the doctors say she could be in a coma anywhere from another 2 weeks to where she may never wake up." Nicole said.

"Wait Another? How long has she been in a coma?" Collin asked.

"2 weeks." Nicole said.

"No, this isn't true." Collin said not wanting to believe any of it.

"It's my fault." Dakota said as she turned and looked at Collin.

"No, it's not." Collin said. "You didn't tell them to hurt her."

"Still though she wouldn't be hurt if I wouldn't have been kidnapped." Dakota said.

"Dakota look, it's not your fault, don't blame yourself. None of us can blame ourselves." Nicole said as she walked over to Dakota.

"Ok." Dakota said as she began to cry a little

Collin walked over to Jess and sat down on her bed. He was still in shock and still taking in the reality.

It had been a few hours since Collin had arrived at the hospital. Hamilton decided that he should check on Collin and see what was going on with Jess. He slowly walked into the room where everyone was. "Hey Collin." Hamilton said in a quiet voice.

"Hey sir." Collin said. He didn't even look up at him. He just kept his eyes on Jess.

"So this is the famous Jess that you are always talking about." Hamilton said.

"Yeah, only she's been a lot better than this." Collin said.

"I'm so sorry McNeil." Hamilton said. "How is she?"

"The bleeding around the brain that she had is going down, but she's still in a coma and they say that she may never wake up no matter how much better the bleeding in her brain gets." Pollock said.

"Oh no. I really hope that she gets better soon." Hamilton said.

"Thanks." Collin said.

"Well I need to be heading back to the office, but I will definitely keep in touch with you McNeil." Hamilton said.

"Ok, thanks sir." Collin said.

"Your welcome." Hamilton said. He then left to go back to the DOJ office.

"Hey, I'm going to head home and see my wife and kids since I haven't seen them in a long time." Pollock said.

They all looked over at Pollock. "Ok sir. We'll call you if anything changes." Nicole said reassuring Pollock.

"Ok, thank you agent. Dakota, do you want a ride home?" Pollock asked her.

"No, I can't leave Jess, ever." Dakota said.

"Ok. I'll see you guys later." Pollock said.

"Ok, bye." They all said as he left the hospital room.

Pollock drove home thinking about Jess the whole time. After a short ride he was finally home. "Hey John." Janice said once he walked in the door.

"Hey Janice." Pollock said.

"What's wrong?" Janice asked him. "Is something wrong with Jess?" Janice already knew about what happened to Jess.

"No, she's the same as she was 2 weeks ago." Pollock said.

"Oh John she'll get better." Janice said reassuringly.

"Yea, but what if she doesn't. I can't lose my youngest agent, the one that I am supposed to protect the most." Pollock said.

"I love her just like she's my daughter too." Janice said. "And it would hurt me just as much if anything happened to her."

"Still the doctors are talking about how even if the bleeding around her brain gets better she may never wake up." Pollock said. "I'm so scared I'm going to lose her." Pollock said as tears filled his eyes. For the first time in two weeks the true reality had just set in.

"It'll be ok she will make it through this." Janice said as she too began to cry.

"Yeah, but I sit here and think, what if she doesn't?" Pollock asked Janice.

"Don't think that John, we both know that she will pull through and she will be back to her normal self here very soon." Janice said.

Pollock just looked at Janice. "It will all be ok, I promise." Janice said.

"I know it will, Mastriani is strong." Pollock said smiling a little.

"She'll be ok Collin, we all know how strong she is." Nicole said to reassure him.

Collin just shook his head silently agreeing with her. "How is he?" Antonio asked Nicole quietly once they were outside of the room.

"He's taking it hard, but I mean he's doing better than I was." Nicole said. "I just don't know Antonio. Part of me thinks that Jess may not make it."

"I think that part of us all think that Nick, we just have to ignore that because we know that she will pull through like always." Antonio said.

"Yeah, she's been through a lot and no matter what she's always came out strong." Nicole said.

"Yeah." Antonio smiled. The two then walked back in the room. "Hey Collin." Antonio said since he had been gone for a little while and hadn't seen him since he left the hospital the last time.

"Hey Antonio." Collin said quietly.

"How are you doing?" Antonio asked.

"Pretty good considering." Collin said.

"That's good." Antonio said.

"I just wish that Jess would get better. I just love her so much and I miss seeing her like her normal self." Collin said.

"Don't worry, she'll wake up, she always does. Trust us." Antonio said.

"Ok, I trust you." Collin said as he smiled a little now that he felt better thinking that Jess would more than likely wake up.

"How about we go see Jess?" Janice asked to Pollock.

"What about Chloe and Michael?" Pollock asked.

"I'm sure Jamie won't mind watching them for a little while." Janice told him. Jamie always watched them especially on short notice.

"Ok, that will work." Pollock said. So Janice went and called Jamie to come over while Pollock told Chloe and Michael that they were leaving and they would be back soon.

"Are you ready to go?" Janice asked Pollock a few minutes later.

"Yea." Pollock said.

"Ok." Janice said. So they got their stuff and headed to the hospital.

"Hey sir." Nicole said when she saw Pollock walk into Jess's room. "Hey Janice."

"Hey Scott." Pollock said.

"Hey Nicole, Antonio." Janice said. She didn't really know Collin or Dakota that well, even though Pollock talked about them a lot.

"How's Mastriani?" Pollock asked Nicole and Antonio.

"She's the same as when you left." Nicole said a little sadly.

"Well, at least she's not getting worse." Janice said.

"Yea that's true." Nicole said.

Then they all heard a loud beep and they turned around. "Jess!" Collin was saying kind of loudly. Then a couple of doctors came running in.

"She's coding." One of them said.

Collin and Dakota went to stand over where everyone else was. "No, Jess!" Nicole was almost yelling from fear that she was getting ready to lose her best friend.

"Scott, calm down. It'll will be ok." Pollock said trying to calm Nicole down. But in the back of his mind, he was thinking the same thing she was. Were they getting ready to lose Jess?

A couple of nurses also came in to help the doctors tried to save Jess. "Charge to 200." The doctor said quickly. "Clear."

But nothing changed with Jess's condition. "Charge 300." The doctor said again quickly. "Clear."

Then finally the heard a steady beep. Jess was ok again. They had saved her life. "Is she ok?" Nicole asked scared to death once they got Jess's heart beating again.

"She's doing ok right now, but I'm going to get her regular doctor to come in and talk to you." One of he doctor's said.

"Ok, thank you." Pollock said. Everybody was so scared that the may have lost Jess, but for now they knew that she was alive and ok.

The doctors and nurses walked out. "This just had to be a major setback." Dakota said as she slowly walked over to Jess's bedside.

"But she'll be ok, she'll turn it around and she'll wake up no matter what." Nicole said trying to reassure everyone.

After a few minutes the doctor walked in the room. "Hey." He said as he knocked on the door.

They all looked over at him but they didn't say anything. "I heard about what happened. We don't know how much of a setback that could be right now, but we are going to get another head CT and see what damage was caused from her heart stopping." The doctor said.

"Thank you so much." Nicole said. She was holding together pretty well considering what had just happened.

"You're welcome." The doctor said as he walked out.

About an hour later, Jess had another CT scan done and the doctor then came in to explain how she was doing. "Do you have the results?" Collin was the first one to ask the doctor when he came in.

"Yes I do." The doctor said.

"How is she?" Nicole asked worriedly.

"Well when her heart stopped her brain got deprived of oxygen for too long. It caused some more bleeding around her brain." The doctor said. "This will probably cause her to be in a coma longer now."

"Oh no." Nicole said almost crying.

"I'm so sorry." The doctor said.

"But she will get better, I know she will." Collin said. "She always does."

**_Thanks to all of my reviewers! I know... Jess has been in a coma for awhile but I promise that you will find out if she makes it in 2 chapters. Next chapter... Does Jess start getting better afer this setback or does she just get worse? I will update again by Saturday or Sunday I promise! Lexie_**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Two weeks had passed since Jess had gone into cardiac arrest, and there was still no change. Slowly doubts about whether she would ever wake up settled in the back of their minds. Everyone but Collin and Dakota were forced to return to work. Collin had taken an extended leave of absence and Dakota just refused to go to school or come home. Neither one of them could stand being away from Jess for so long.

Meanwhile, Nicole, Antonio, and Pollock were working on their current case. While Nick and Antonio were working on analyzing forensics, Pollock sat at his desk staring at a picture of him and Jess together. He wanted her to be back to normal, for her to be back to her happy self. He had never imagined Jess ever being like this and he had never wanted it to happen and he knew Jess was strong. But something in the back of his mind was telling him that Jess was never going to wake up.

He decided to go home because he thought that it was time that Chloe and Michael knew about Jess. They loved her just as much as he did and he thought that they deserved to know about what happened.

Once he got home, Chloe and Michael went running up to him. "Daddy!" They both said loudly, since they were happy to see him.

"Hey Chloe, hey Michael." He said.

"What are you doing home?" Chloe asked. Janice then walked into the living room where Pollock and their kids were at.

"Well, I thought that it was time that you two know what is going on with Jess." Pollock said. Janice looked at him with slight disapproval, but she knew why he was doing it.

"What's wrong with Jess?" Michael asked him.

"She was hurt really badly about a month ago and she has been very sick." Pollock said.

"Will she be ok?" Chloe asked.

"The doctors are saying that she might, but there is a chance that she might not." Pollock said. No one really said anything once he said that. "Would you like to go see her?"

"Can we?" Michael asked.

"Of course." Pollock said.

So they all left to go to the hospital and once they got there, Pollock's feet automatically walked the path to Jess's room after so long. Collin sat in the same seat he had occupied since learning the news about what happened to Jess but Dakota's seat on the other side of Jess's bed was vacant.

"Hey Collin ." Pollock said.

He turned around and looked at Pollock, Janice and his kids. "Hey." Collin said.

"Do you know where Dakota went?" Pollock asked hoping that nothing else was wrong.

"Her mom came and made her go home to get some sleep and her mom said that she could come back in about 6 hours once she's slept." Collin said.

"Oh good you should consider doing that your self; she'll still be here in a few hours." Pollock tried to persuade.

"I know but . .. . . I just can't leave her but I am going to go to the relative's room or a shower in a while." Collin said weary.

"What's wrong with Jess?" Chloe asked quietly.

"She's in a very deep sleep. She hasn't woken up yet." Pollock said.

"When will she wake up?" Chloe asked.

"We don't know Chloe. She's really sick so she might not wake up." Pollock said. Chloe and Michael just stood there looking at Jess, wondering if she was going to be ok.

Collin sat there watching Chloe and Michael getting answers from Pollock on how Jess was. That's all Collin wanted though. Answers. Will Jess wake up? Why did she try to do this on her own? Collin knew that he may get answers later, but he didn't want them later, he wanted them now. But he still wanted to believe in her, still wanted to believe that she would wake up.

After about 30 minutes Janice left with Michael and Chloe but Pollock stayed at the hospital.

"How are you holding up McNeil?" Pollock asked him.

"Pretty good." Collin said.

"You look terrible." Pollock said.

"I know, it's just hard seeing the one that you really love, laying there, close to dying, and all I want is answers, but no one can give them to me. They can give them to me later, but I want answers now, not after Jess is gone, or back. I just want to know will she wake up? Will she ever be her normal self again?" Collin told Pollock.

"I think that we all want those answers." Pollock said.

"I think so too. We just don't know how to get them." Collin said.

"You have to have hope and faith agent. They can be powerful things." Pollock said.

"Trust me; I have the utmost faith in Jess that she will pull through. But you know, it's just that in the back of my mind I can't help thinking that I know that she may never actually wake up." Collin said.

"She will trust me. Mastriani has pulled worse things than this." Pollock said. "She never gives up."

"What else has she gone through?" Collin asked curious.

"Well, we've had some bad cases; she was shot last year, but thankfully she was wearing 2 bulletproof vests. She's been close to being shot several times. She almost got beat to death by a suspect of ours in a case just a few weeks after she joined my team and she had to go through hell because order to saver her self she also shot and killed someone for the first time. Then Agent Cooper came along, the two didn't get along and she had to get over trying to work with her and then she was felt so bad when she was killed, and she managed to overcome that. She was kidnapped in our first case after their vacation right before she met you. Then when she thought it was over between you and her, I thought she was going to die emotionally because she loved you so much. But some how Mastriani always pulled through in the worst of times and never gave up. She had hope through it all, and so now I think we owe her the same hope she always put towards everything." Pollock told Collin.

"Yea you're right. We can never lose hope on her. She'll pull through, I know she will, like every other time she has." Collin said as he held Jess's hand.

Slowly the days passed by and Jess had been comatose for 6 weeks. Collin sat at Jess's bedside waiting as usual and Dakota had been dragged off to shower and sleep by her mom. On the 6 week anniversary since finding Jess in the parking garage, Nicole, Antonio, and Pollock spent their days as usual, working on a case. But suddenly Pollock got a call. "Pollock."

"Hey, it's Collin. You need to get here now." Collin told him.

"Why what's going on?" Pollock asked Collin worriedly.

"I'll tell you when you get here." Collin said.

"Ok, we're on our way." Pollock said. He hung up his phone and Antonio and Nicole looked over at him. "We need to go to the hospital now!" Pollock said.

All three of them left to go to the hospital. They ran out of the Hoover building and into the same parking garage where they had found Jess. Once they got to Jess's room they stopped at the doorway. They were shocked at what they saw. "What is it Collin?" Nicole asked worriedly.

"It's Jess." Collin said.

"What do you mean 'it's Jess'?" Nicole asked now extremely worried.

"She-" Collin said.

**_Sorry It took so long to update.. got slammed with schoolwork.. updates will be more frequent I promise. Some answers and comments on a couple reviews:_**

**_red lighting: Brooke doesn't come in in this part of the overall story... but eventually (in the continuation story... yes there is one) she will... You will all find out why very soon._**

**_charmed princess imzadi: As far as her mom and brother... they know, it just won't show until later because that kind of got forgotten about until the story was almost finished being written, so it got worked in carfully... I think it comes up next chapter or chapter 16..._**

**_To all my other reviewers thank you so much.. I am so glad you enjoy the story. And thanks so much to my beta reader 'Trickster's Queen Of War'... Next chapter: Something major finally happens to Jess.. but does she wake up or is everything over? Also, everyone gets the biggest news/surprise ever especially Collin... 2 MAJOR events in the next chapter so I promise it will be up by Sunday afternoon! Hope you enjoy it! Lexie_**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**_Jess has waken up at last! But everyone finds out one of the biggest surprises ever..._**

"She's starting to wake up." Collin said with Relief evident in his voice as well as exhaustion and blissful happiness

"What? Are you sure?" Nicole asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Collin said.

"Have you called Dakota?" Pollock asked him.

"And she's on her way." Collin said. They all quickly pulled Chairs up to Jess's bedside.

Collin stood back a little ways so that Jess wouldn't see him right away. He wanted her to be awake and then let her see him. Nicole was the first one to talk to Jess.

Jess slowly opened her eyes. "Hey Jess." Nicole said kind of quietly. Jess looked over at Nicole. "You can't talk, don't try to yet." Nicole told her.

A couple seconds later the doctor walked in the room. "Hello Jessica. Glad to see that you're awake. Would you like to get that tube out of your throat?" The doctor asked her. Jess nodded her head yes. "Ok." So the doctor disconnected the respirator. "Ok, now when I count to three, I want you to breath out as hard as you can ok?" The doctor asked her. Jess nodded her head yes again. "Ok, one, two, three." He pulled the tube out of Jess's throat and she started coughing really hard.

"You're ok, just take some deep breaths and don't try to talk right this minute." The doctor told Jess.

But that didn't stop Jess from trying to talk after she caught her breath. "What happened to me?" Jess asked in a very low whisper.

"Do you remember anything Jess?" Nicole asked her.

"No, just that I saw Dakota in David's house. And then I saw David with a gun. That's it." Jess said slowly and quietly.

"Mastriani, David beat you up really bad. You managed to come to the parking garage back at the office but once we found you, you were pretty much unconscious. The doctors told us that you had bleeding around you brain which caused pressure which kept you in a coma for a long time." Pollock said.

"How long?" Jess asked Pollock as she was slowly getting her voice back.

"You were in a coma for 6 weeks." Pollock said.

"What? There is no way I was in a coma that long." Jess said not believing Pollock. Nicole looked at Jess and that was when Jess knew what Pollock had said was true. "But how was I unconscious that long?"

"Because you there was bleeding around your brain." Nicole said.

"Wait, what about Dakota?" Jess asked.

"As soon as we had made sure that you were going to be ok, Antonio and I went out to David's but Dakota had been moved already. He told us where she was though and we got her safe the same day that you found her. Her and her mom are on their way out here to see you now." Nicole said.

"Oh I am so glad that she is ok." Jess said as she breathed a sigh of relief.

A few seconds later Dakota came running over to Jess's side. "Jess, I'm so glad you're ok." Dakota said as she hugged Jess.

"I'm glad you're ok too." Jess said to Dakota.

"Well, Jess there is someone else that wants to see you." Nicole said to Jess once she had talked to Dakota.

"Who?" Jess asked.

Collin then stepped into view. "Collin?" Jess asked extremely surprised. Tears of joy formed in her eyes. "I thought you were undercover."

"He was but his boss owed me." Pollock said.

"How long have you been here?" Jess asked Collin.

"About 4 weeks. You'd been in the coma for so long all ready, Hamilton called me and told me that something was wrong with you. I was so scared and I got down here as fast as I could. I'm just so glad that you are ok now." Collin said.

"I'm so glad that you're here." Jess said.

The doctor then came in the room. Hello Jessica, How are we feeling?." The doctor said.

"Hey, uh pretty good." Jess said.

"We ran some more tests today after you woke up, and we've discover something else." The doctor told Jess.

"What?" Jess asked confused wondering what the doctor was talking about.

"We ran a blood test and you are pregnant." The doctor told Jess.

"What?" Jess asked completely shocked.

"How far along is she?" Collin asked.

"About 8 weeks along." The doctor said.

"Wow, Jess, that's great." Nicole told her.

"Jess, you going to be a mom." Dakota said. She had arrived just in time to hear the news.Jess had tears of joy in her eyes and so did Collin. They couldn't believe that after all of this Jess was going to have a baby.

"Congratulations Mastriani." Pollock said. He was extremely happy for her and he knew that she deserved something good to come out of everything that had happened to her.

Antonio and Nicole were smiling at each other. "I bet you're really happy Jess." Antonio said.

"I can't even explain how happy I am." Jess said with a big smile.

"Hey could Jess and I have a minute alone?" Collin asked everybody.

"Of course" Pollock said. Everyone else then walked out of Jess's room.

"Can you believe it? We are going to be parents." Jess said to Collin once they were alone.

"Wow, I knew you'd pull through and be ok, but I never expected this." Collin said still in shock.

"Me neither." Jess said.

"I guess life can throw big surprises at you sometimes." Collin said.

"Yea it can." Jess said. Then everyone walked back in Jess's room and Collin turned around and seen Hamilton and Brad, his partner and his best friend.

"Brad, what are you doing here?" Collin asked happy to see him.

"Well, Hamilton told me you were here so I thought I would come by and see you." Brad said.

"Great. It's good to see you. I missed talking to you for about 2 months." Collin said.

"I did too." Brad said. "So is this Jess, the girlfriend that you are always talking about at the office?"

"Of course it is." Collin said.

"Do you talk about me just sometimes or all the time?" Jess asked Collin jokingly.

"Every chance I get. I wouldn't be surprised if you walked in my office and everybody there knew who you were." Collin said joking back.

"So Collin, you seem really happy." Brad said.

"Oh Jess and I are really happy. We just found out that we are going to be parents." Collin said happily.

"Wow, congratulations Collin." Brad said.

"Thanks." Collin said

"That's great McNeil, I know you'll be wanting some time off now." Hamilton joked.

"Oh yes." Collin said back happily.

"Wow, I still can't believe it." Jess said since she had found out she was pregnant.

"It'll be fun." Pollock told Jess and Collin.

"What will sir?" Jess asked him.

"Having a kid." Pollock said.

"Oh yea, it sounds like it's going to be fun." Collin said. Jess just looked at Collin and smiled.

**_I had to do it, I figured it would be an interesting twist on the story. Next chapter: Jess finally gets to go home! Please, please R&R... updates will now come based on how many reviews I get... Also, reviews will decide about if the continuation story is put up after I finish this story in three chapters, and this story does end at a cliffhanger. And thanks so much to my reviewers for last chapter and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Lexie_**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It had been a few days since Jess had woke up and she was dying to get out of the hospital. "So Jessica, are you ready to go home?" The doctor asked her.

"Yes, I am so ready to go home." Jess said. She had been lucky other than a couple fractured ribs and being in a coma for 6 weeks Jess was ok, she was almost back to her normal self but she knew it would take awhile to recover especially while being pregnant.

"Ok, let me go sign off on your discharge papers and then you can go home." The doctor said.

"Ok, thank you so much." Jess said smiling. She was so happy to finally be going home.

So the doctor went and signed her discharge papers and Jess got her things together so she could go home. "So Mastriani, I'm going to say you have month off of work. Time to recover." Pollock told her.

"Thank you sir." Jess said. Everyone decided that they would all go to Jess's apartment for a bit. Jess rode with Collin, Nicole rode with Antonio, and Pollock rode alone.

"So are you ready to be away from work for a month?" Collin asked Jess as they were on their way over to Jess's apartment.

"I think it will be a nice change. I mean I will only be working for what, 2 or 3 more months in the field before I will be put on desk duty or out of work completely for maternity leave." Jess said.

"Yea, that's true." Collin said.

"Are you ever going to be going back undercover long term?" Jess asked Collin.

"I doubt I will, I mean you're pregnant and I can't leave you and the baby and go undercover." Collin told her.

"Yea, I would hate for you to not be here when the baby is born." Jess said.

"I would hate to not be here too." Collin said.

"Do you think we are going to have a boy or a girl?" Jess asked Collin.

"I don't know, but I want a boy." Collin said.

"Well, I want a girl." Jess said.

"We'll have to see won't we." Jess said.

"Yes we will." Collin said.

They arrived after the relatively short drive form the hospital to Jess's apartment. Everyone else got there a few minutes later. "It feels so good to finally be home." Jess said.

"I bet it does. I am so glad that you are home too." Collin said as they gave each other a kiss.

"So Mastriani how does it feel to be home?" Pollock asked her a few minutes later once he got to Jess's apartment.

"It feels wonderful." Jess said.

"That's great Mastriani." Pollock said. "Now I'm going to go home and tell Janice and my kids that you are finally home."

"Ok sir." Jess said as she smiled. "Bye."

"Bye." Pollock said.

"So Jess, are you glad you're going to be out of work for a month?" Nicole asked.

"I'm probably going to lose my mind between now and then." Jess said.

They all laughed at that. "I'm taking that as you don't want to be out of work for a month." Antonio said.

"No, I don't. Just something about the job that I miss when I'm out for awhile." Jess said.

"I would love to have a one month paid vacation." Nicole said.

"Me too." Antonio said.

"I'll trade with you guys." Jess said.

"Right, I can only imagine what Pollock would say." Nicole said.

"Oh, I know." Jess said. "That might get interesting."

"Yeah it would." Nicole said. "But Jess, I'm glad you're ok. I don't know what I would do without you." Jess looked at Nicole.

"I don't know what I would do without you Nick." Jess said.

"I'm glad you're ok too Jess." Antonio said. "I missed having you around at work."

"Aww." Jess said as they all laughed a little.

"Well, me and Antonio are going to head home too, let you get some rest." Nicole told Jess.

"Ok, I'll see you guys later." Jess said. "Bye."

"Bye." Nicole and Antonio said at the same time.

Pollock had finally gotten home. "Hey John." Janice said. "How's Jess?"

"She was finally allowed to go home and she is happy to be home." Pollock said.

"That's great." Janice said.

"Yeah, and there is a special twist." Pollock told Janice since he hadn't told Janice what the doctor had told them.

"What?" Janice asked.

"Jess is pregnant." Pollock said.

"Really?" Janice asked shocked.

"Yes and her and Collin are so happy about it." Pollock said.

"I bet they are." Janice said. "I remember when we first found out I was pregnant."

"Oh I do too." Pollock said. "It was so exciting. Words I don't think can even describe it."

"It is hard to say how happy you really are." Janice said.

"I know Jess and Collin will be good parents. If she is half as good at being a mom as she is at being an agent, she will be one of the best moms ever." Pollock said.

"Yea she will." Janice said.

"So do you want to go to your place or mine?" Nicole asked Antonio once they were back at Antonio's car. "I just want to be together tonight."

"Let's go to your place. I mean it is your new house." Antonio said.

"Yea, it is. And everything is finally in place." Nicole said. "I thought I'd never finish unpacking."

"But it's all worth it now." Antonio said.

"It sure is and it's one of the best feelings knowing that you have finally finished moving in and have everything in order." Nicole said.

"Well, let's go see how it is now." Antonio said smiling.

"Yep, let's go." Nicole said also smiling.

"Can I ask you something Collin?" Jess asked him.

"Yeah." Collin replied.

"When you got that phone call from Hamilton, what went through you mind?" Jess asked.

"I was scared that you were hurt really bad. I was hoping it wasn't nothing major but I couldn't really think then, all I could think about was getting to DC to see what was going on. Then when I got to the hospital and Pollock and Nicole started telling me about what happened and all, I was scared that I was going to lose you. We were all scared that we were going to lose you, and Pollock ended up telling me to have faith in you because you are always strong." Collin said.

"I don't think that I could've given up if I would've wanted to. I didn't let my self go until I knew I was safe after David beat me, and I wasn't going to give up when I was out of it." Jess said.

"You are stubborn sometimes." Collin said. "But in the end it pays off."

"Yeah." Jess said. She was curled up against him as they were laying in bed. Collin was stroking her hair as they talked.

"There have been a lot of times when I was ready to give up before I met you, but now, I never want to because there is no way that I can live without you." Collin said.

"I couldn't live without you either Collin. I love you so much." Jess said.

"I love you too." Collin said. "And I'm always here no matter what life can throw our way."

"I'm always here for you too." Jess said. The two sat there talking for about another 20 minutes until Jess had drifted off to sleep. Collin just watched her sleep peacefully until he had fallen asleep too.

**_Thank you so much to all of my reviewers! Only 2 chapters left after this one! Next chapter: Jess has been out of work for three weeks,so what does she do to pass the time?Please R&R... The more reviews the better and I will update by Sunday night... Lexie_**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Jess had been home for 3 weeks and she was about to go crazy. No work, no cases, no visions, well at least not really no visions, no nothing. She thought that she was going to go out of her mind. Collin had gone back on an undercover job and would be back tomorrow, it was only a 3 or 4 day thing and he would definitely be back tomorrow. Jess decided to try her luck and just go to the office to "visit".

She knew that Pollock would probably catch on that she was trying to get back to work and he would probably kick her out, but then again maybe he wouldn't. Jess didn't know so she went down there anyway. She got on the elevator like she had just 2 and a half months ago and rode up to her floor. "Hey Jess." Nicole said as she seen Jess getting off of the elevator as she was walking by it. She had a file in her hand of the current case.

"Hey Nicole." Jess said. This was the first time she had been to the office since she had been beat by David, but to her it seemed no different.

"What are you doing here?" Nicole asked her puzzled as they started to walk towards Antonio's desk.

"I needed to come "visit". I was going out of my mind Nick. Collin's gone, I'm home alone, not being able to really do anything, I had to come." Jess said.

"Wait, Collin's gone. Girl, where'd he go this time?" Nicole asked.

"I don't know." Jess said as she shrugged her shoulders. "He had to go undercover for like 3 or 4 days but he will be back tomorrow at the latest, maybe even tonight." Jess said.

"He better be here when that baby of his is born." Nicole said as her and Jess laughed.

"He will, he already said that he isn't going to take any undercover jobs that start 2 weeks before my due date." Jess said. "He doesn't want to miss his baby being born and I don't want him to be gone either."

"I'm sure that if he said he'll be there, he will be." Nicole said.

"Yeah, me too." Jess said. Antonio looked up as Jess and Nicole walked around the corner.

"I finally got a name on our John Doe." Antonio said, not really realizing Jess wasn't supposed to be there yet.

"Which one?" Nicole asked.

"The one that was shot in the head." Antonio said.

"Oh, that one." Nicole said sarcastically.

"Yeah, wait, Jess? I thought you weren't supposed to be here." Antonio said now realizing that she wasn't supposed to be.

"I had to come visit, but I'm enjoying hearing about the case, I need something to do." Jess said.

"You're not enjoying your time off, are you?" Antonio asked half off of what she said and half off of her look.

"No, I'm not. Collin is undercover until tonight or tomorrow and has been for three days, and I have absolutely nothing to do." Jess said.

"Well your here now. What if Pollock sees you here?" Antonio asked her.

"So, I'm not "working" I'm "visiting"." Jess said a little sarcastically.

"Good point." Antonio said.

"So what's our John Doe's name?" Nicole asked.

"Michael Williams." Nicole said.

"And so how does he connect to our missing girl?" Nicole asked Antonio.

"I haven't quite gotten that far yet." Antonio said.

"You're going to tell me something I want to hear Cortez, I just know it." Pollock said before he seen Jess.

"Ahh, yeah, I have a name to our John Doe that was shot in the head. His name is Michael Williams." Antonio said.

"And he connects how?" Pollock asked.

"I don't know. Yet." Antonio said.

"Ok. Mastriani, what are you doing here?" Pollock asked her.

"She's visiting." Nicole told Pollock.

"Yea, visiting." Jess said with an innocent smile.

"Really? How come is it I don't believe you? I think that you are here because you have nothing better to do." Pollock said.

Jess just gave Pollock another innocent look but he knew her all too well. "Sir, I had to do something or I was seriously going to go crazy." Jess said.

"Right. Well you're here and it's been three weeks, so if you want to hear about the case that's ok, but you're still not on desk duty or on the field yet, you still have another week." Pollock told her.

"Ok, thank you sir." Jess said happily.

"Oh yeah Mastriani, I forgot to tell you that, when you got hurt I tried to get up with Doug and Toni-." Pollock said when Jess finished the sentence.

"But they were out of the country in England. Yeah, I know. They were going on vacation to see some of my mom's side of the family." Jess said.

"Yeah, and I didn't get up with them until a week before you woke up and by the time they were ready to come back to check on you, you had come out of the coma." Pollock said.

"Yeah, they were supposed to be coming back to Indiana tomorrow. Did they come home yet?" Jess asked Pollock.

"No, once you woke up, I called them and told them that you were going to be ok so they didn't have to worry but they will probably be calling once they get home." Pollock told Jess.

"Ok, thank you sir. At least they got to enjoy the whole 2 month trip there. They'd been looking forward to it for almost a year now." Jess said.

"Yes, I'm just glad that they know you're ok now." Pollock said. Jess just smiled at him as he walked away.

"Ok, so what's the case?" Jess asked. Nicole and Antonio looked at each and they were reluctant to let Jess work but Nicole went ahead and filled her in on all the details.

"But remember, you have to go back home." Nicole said teasing Jess a little since she couldn't work.

"Ha-ha, I just can't wait until you're out of work for a month and you're about ready to go crazy and I'm going to pick on you." Jess said to Nicole.

"Right." Nicole joked.

Her and Jess just laughed.

Jess's cell phone then started ringing. "Mastriani." Jess answered her phone as she was still laughing a little.

"I'm guessing you're at work, because if you weren't you'd be answering with 'hello'." Collin said.

"Hey you." Jess said. "No, not really but I'm at the office supposedly "visiting" and it's more so just a habit than anything." Jess said. "Where are you?" Jess asked him.

"I'm about 30 minutes away from your apartment. We caught the guys, and so now I'm out of undercover again." Collin said.

"That's great. I'll head home now." Jess said.

"No, no you don't have to. I can stop by the office and see everyone since I haven't seen them in awhile." Collin said.

"Ok, that works too." Jess said. "I love you and I'll see you soon."

"I love you too and I'll see you soon." Collin said,

Jess then hung up her phone. "I'm guessing that was Collin?" Nicole asked Jess.

"Yes it was. He is out of the undercover and he is on his way here." Jess said.

"To the office?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah. He figured he'd stop by before we headed back home." Jess said.

"Oh ok, that's cool." Nicole said.

"Yeah. I'm so happy he's back." Jess said.

"I bet you are." Nicole said. Jess just smiled.

After about 20 minutes, Jess saw Collin walking up to her desk. "I thought you weren't working." Collin said.

"I'm not. I'm just, reading. It's information on the case. I'm allowed to do that." Jess said.

"Information on the case huh? I bet it is." Collin joked with her.

"Yeah, you know how I am." Jess said.

"Yeah, you want to work so bad right now, you'd do anything to be able to work." Collin said.

"What can I say. Three weeks of sitting at home. A girl gets bored after awhile." Jess said.

"I know she does." Collin said joking with Jess.

"Hey!" Jess said laughing a little.

"So how are you feeling?" Collin asked her.

"Even better than when you left." Jess said.

"That's good, even though it was hardly three days." Collin said.

"Yeah, I know." Jess said. "But I'm healing quick, what can I say."

"Right, like I said, you just want to work. You are the only person I know that wants to work." Collin said.

"Yeah, so I've heard." Jess said.

"Hey McNeil." Pollock said as he walked over to Jess's desk.

"Hey sir." Collin said.

"How are you doing?" Pollock asked him.

"Good." Collin said.

"Good, I'm glad." Pollock said. "You here with Mastriani?"

"Yea, I thought I would stop by and say hi to everyone before we headed back to Jess's place." Collin said.

"Oh ok." Pollock said. He then walked off.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe." Nicole said as she was talking to Antonio. The two were walking over to Jess's desk. "Oh, hey Collin."

"Hey Nicole." Collin said. "Hey Antonio."

"Hey Collin." Antonio said.

"Jess told me why you were coming." Nicole said.

"Really?" Collin said smiling.

"Yeah, of course." Nicole said.

"Why was I coming?" Collin asked as Jess just smiled at them talking.

"Because you missed me." Nicole said laughing.

"You know I did." Collin joked back.

"Well, I'm glad you stopped by." Nicole said.

"Me too." Collin said.

"So how was the job?" Antonio asked.

"One of the easiest ones ever." Collin told him.

"That's good." Antonio said.

"Oh yeah, Collin. How did your co-workers react when you told them that Jess was pregnant and that you were going to be a dad? I forgot to ask." Nicole asked him.

"Oh they were surprised about it. But they were happy about it too." Collin said.

"That's really good." Nicole said.

"Yeah, it is." Collin said.

"Well, are you ready to head back to my place?" Jess asked Collin.

"Yeah, sure." Collin said.

"Bye guys." Jess said.

"Bye Jess, Bye Collin." Nicole and Antonio said to them.

So Nicole and Antonio went back to work. "Where's Mastriani?" Pollock asked them.

"She went home with Collin." Nicole told him.

"Good, she needs another week off." Pollock said.

Jess and Collin had finally gotten back to Jess's place. "You wanted to work so bad didn't you?" Collin asked.

"While you were gone, yea. But now that you're back I don't want to." Jess said.

"Really?" Collin asked.

"Yea really. And you know what else?" Jess asked Collin.

"What?" Collin asked.

"I'm glad you're back because I want some chocolate ice cream." Jess said as she laughed.

"Right. I should've known." Collin said also laughing.

"You always do." Jess said.

**_Thank you so much to all of my reviewers! Only 1 chapter left! Please R & R... Next chapter... It's Jess's last day before she is allowed to go back to work. It starts out as a normal day with Collin but by that night, Jess gets another surprise of her life! Will update by Saturday or Sunday.. I promise Lexie_**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It was now Jess's final day before she had to go back to work. They were at her place. "Morning Jess." Collin said as he seen Jess waking up,

"Hey." Jess said as she was slowly waking up.

"How are you today?" Collin asked her.

"I'm just waking up." Jess told him back laughing a little. She felt a little bad but she didn't think much of it. "I'm ok, I guess."

"Feel bad?" Collin asked her.

"Yea, some." Jess said. She knew she hadn't had the morning sickness yet and she thought that she was lucky and wouldn't get it. "Do I look bad?"

"A little." Collin said to her. "You sure you're ok?"

Jess started feeling worse. "I don't know, I'm starting to feel kind of bad now." Jess told him. Before Collin could say anything else Jess was up going to the bathroom. Collin heard her gagging and he felt so bad for her that she had to go through that now probably for weeks.

Once Jess had stopped gagging, Collin decided to make sure she was ok. "You ok Jess?"

"Yeah, great." Jess said back to him sarcastically.

"People say it isn't all that bad." Collin said.

"Well then, they never had morning sickness or they've never had a kid." Jess said back to Collin laughing a little.

"I guess you're right." Collin said as he sat down beside her and held her hair back for her as she started gagging again.

After a few minutes she was feeling better so they went and laid back down in the bed. "Are you feeling better now?" Collin asked as they laid down.

"Yeah, better than I did 20 minutes ago." Jess said as she curled up next to Collin.

"That's good I'm glad." Collin said as he smiled at her.

A few hours later, Collin and Jess were eating lunch out since it was Jess's last day of sick leave from what had happened to her. "I'm so ready to go back to work." Jess said.

"I don't want you to Jess." Collin told her.

"Why not?" Jess asked him, wondering why he didn't want her to go back to work.

"Because Jess, you're 12 weeks pregnant. If you go out on the field you could get hurt." Collin told her.

"That's why I promise I will be extremely careful." Jess said.

"Yeah, that's what one of my friends back at the DOJ said." Collin said.

"What do you mean?" Jess asked him wondering what he was talking about.

"One of my friends back at the DOJ was 15 weeks pregnant with her first baby. She was really happy and excited but she wouldn't stay off of the field, she figured that if she was extremely careful she would be ok. Well she went out one time and she was with me and 2 other agents. She was shot and she ended up losing the baby. And she was wearing a bullet proof vest. I just don't want that to happen to you Jess." Collin told her.

Jess wondered if maybe it had been his baby. "Was the baby yours?" Jess asked him.

"No, but I still cared about her. She worked on my team and I felt so bad for her, and I did everything I could to help her but it just wasn't enough." Collin said. "She ended up leaving the DOJ because of what happened."

"And that's why you don't want me to go out in the field." Jess said.

"Yeah, I don't want us to lose our baby. Not after what you have been through." Collin said.

"Don't worry. Pollock wouldn't put me in a situation if he thought I would get hurt." Jess said.

"Ok, Jess, I'm trusting that you'll take care of yourself out there, but I still don't like the idea of you going out on the field." Collin said.

"I promise you with everything that I will be as careful as possible." Jess said.

"Ok, Jess, I trust you and I love you." Collin said.

"I love you too." Jess said.

Nicole and Antonio were working on their reports of the last case they just had. "So, do you think that Jess should be coming back to work?" Antonio asked Nicole.

"I think she deserves it, yea." Nicole said. "But do I think that she should be getting out in the field and doing everything that she was before she was pregnant, no."

"Yeah, I feel the same. I mean, what do we do if she gets herself in a situation like she did with David, except instead of getting beaten, she gets shot." Antonio said.

"I would hate to see Jess get hurt. Especially with as happy as she is about being pregnant." Nicole said. "Sometimes she doesn't mean to get herself into bad situations, she just does and it could get her hurt."

"Yeah. It would kill her and Collin if they lost that baby." Antonio said.

"Yeah, it would. It would probably kill us too." Nicole said. "But I think if we watch out for Jess and protect her for the next two months until she gets put on desk duty, she'll be fine."

"Hey John, you're home from work early." Janice said to Pollock.

"Yeah, we finished our case early, so we got to get off early." Pollock said.

"That's great." Janice said happy that he was home.

"Yeah it is. I'm glad to be home." Pollock said.

"So, has Jess been back to the office since last week?" Janice asked him.

"No, her boyfriend came back into town so she is spending all the time she can with him." Pollock said. "But she is supposed to start work tomorrow from her sick leave."

"Really? Will she be going out in the field even though she is 3 months pregnant?" Janice asked Pollock.

"Yeah, for the next 1 or 2 months, but she isn't going to be going with us to places where she could possibly get shot and hurt unless it's by total accident." Pollock told Janice.

"That's good. I would hate to see Jess get hurt." Janice said. "Because I know how much her and Collin love that baby with everything."

"Yeah they do. It will be a different twist once she has that baby." Pollock said. "But she'll be extremely happy about it."

After Collin and Jess had eaten lunch, they had gone to the park to just talk and take a walk since it was really nice out and Jess and Collin knew that they probably wouldn't be able to do that again for quite awhile. Jess could tell Collin was acting different then normal but she didn't put much thought into it.

"So do you think you're going to have to go back to work?" Jess asked Collin.

"I don't think so, Hamilton called me while you were asleep and he told me that he will offer me jobs until about 4 weeks before our baby is born and then I have to go back to work 4 weeks after our baby is born. So I get 8 weeks off to be with you." Collin told her smiling.

"That's good. I really like it when we are together at home at night. It's going to be so much different when we have the baby though." Jess said.

"Yeah, sleepless nights mostly." Collin said jokingly.

"Wow, I'm really looking forward to that." Jess said sarcastically. "But it'll all be worth it."

"Yes it will." Collin said. They continued to walk in the park and enjoy the great day for a few hours until it started getting dark and then they headed back to Jess's place.

"Hey, I got to go get something from the store, I'll be back really soon ok?" Jess told Collin.

"Ok." Collin agreed. "I'll be waiting for you when you get back."

"Ok, I love you." Jess said as they gave each other a quick kiss.

"I love you too." Collin said. Jess then left to go to the store.

Once Jess got back, she was surprised at what she saw. She had a big smile on her face. "Wow, Collin, you did this?" Jess asked still amazed.

"Yeah. I decided that I would cook you dinner tonight. You have to go back to work tomorrow, and I just wanted you to be able to relax tonight." Collin said happy that she was happy about it.

"It's amazing." Jess said. "I absolutely love it." Jess said with tears of joy in her eyes. Collin and Jess gave each other a nice long kiss.

Collin had made a nice dinner, there were candles on the table, it was decorated up with a nice pretty table cloth, and it looked very romantic.

So, Jess and Collin sat down and the wonderful dinner that Collin had made for Jess. She was still in shock from it all, but she loved it so much and now she knew that Collin was definitely acting strange.

"So, did you enjoy it?" Collin asked Jess, knowing fully that she had.

"Of course I did." Jess said smiling.

"I am so glad that you did." Collin said also smiling.

Jess just sat there trying to think what Collin was up to but she couldn't think of anything. "So, Collin what's up with you? You're acting... different." Jess asked him.

"What, a boyfriend can't be nice to his girlfriend once in awhile. Nice enough to cook dinner, and to make it so romantic." Collin said as they were sitting on the couch and he held her close.

"Yeah, but with you something has to be up. I've known you long enough to know when something is up." Jess said.

"Nothing is up. Would I lie to you?" Collin asked her.

"Maybe. You did the first time we ever met." Jess said laughing a little.

"Hey now that doesn't count, that was for work purposes." Collin said.

"I know, but still." Jess said still laughing some.

"Right." Collin said smiling.

"So, there really is nothing up?" Jess asked him.

"There is nothing up. I promise." Collin said.

"Ok, if you say so." Jess said to him as she leaned back up against him and they watched some more TV.

They had been watching TV for about an hour and Jess noticed that Collin just wouldn't sit still. She sat up and looked at him. "Ok, I know something is up, you won't even sit still." Jess told him smiling.

"Ok, ok, ok." Collin said. "There is something up."

"Really?" Jess asked pretty surprised.

"Yeah." Collin said. He got off the couch and got on one knee in front of her as he pulled something out of his pocket. "Jess, I love you so much and we are getting ready to have a baby together and I would like to know..." Collin said as he took a deep breath. "Will you marry me?" Jess just sat there in complete shock. She couldn't believe it.

**_I know, I know bad cliffhanger but I couldn't resist...I promise a continuation story for this (Titled The FBI Baby)... But the continuation story probably won't be up for about 2 weeks due to I am making some changes in it but it will get up I promise! Thanks to all of my reviewers and Please R&R this chapter... _**

**_Ok, now to the second thing lol, I have a couple other stories up on here that I have chapters ready to be posted... when you all review tell me which story you would like to be updated first while I work on the continuation story:_**

**_What Would Happen If..._**

**_Never Give Up Hope_**

**_OR post my new story called "Betrayal" Summary for this story: It starts out as a normal missing college student with her sister being a lawyer... but someone Jess never wanted to see comes back into the case and Jess has to put her survival skills to the test..._**

**_PLEASE tell me in your reviews because that determines what story I update before the continuation story! Thanks to all of the reviewers for this story and I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope you enjoy the continuation story coming soon! Lexie_**


End file.
